A las buenas y a las cartas
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Nanoha es jugadora profesional de cartas, pero la historia jira mas entorno a ella que a las cartas, yo no se mucho de poker pero igual escribi el fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A las buenas y en las cartas**

**Capítulo 1**

Mi vida puede resumirse muy fácilmente, nací en un hogar cálido y hermoso, y se supone que yo sería un ente productivo más para la sociedad, que llevaría una vida feliz, conocería a alguien, me enamoraría, me casaría y tendría hijos, pero no fue así…a mis 15 años perdí a toda mi familia en un accidente donde solo yo sobreviví, mis padres no eran personas de mucho dinero, pero aun siendo joven los grandes estafadores que existen en el mundo se encargaron de embargar el negocio y la casa de mis padres, me quede sin nada, no podía luchar aunque sabía que era injusto, no tenía nada. Así me quede en la calle solo con unas cuantas cosas que podía llamar como mías: Un peluche y una sabana para dormir y no pasar tanto frio.

La primera semana que pase viviendo en la calle, me sentí triste, y guarde luto por mis padres, sin embargo dentro de mi iba naciendo un sentimiento de odio y de venganza contra aquellas personas que me lo habían arrebatado todo de mis padres, no precisamente por las cosas materiales sino porque me quitaron el lugar donde yo había tenido una cálida y hermosa familia…de alguna forma, no sabía cómo, haría cualquier cosa, lo que sea, con tal de vengarme. Bannings & Stukimura así se llamaba la empresa que me lo quito todo.

Empecé con pequeños trabajos, en los cuales no me pagaban mucho, ya que no podía vivir sin comer, parte de mi paga se iba en la comida que unos muy amablemente me daban y que otros me despreciaban aunque con tal de pagarme menos me daban esa oportunidad. Trabaje de muchas cosas en muchos diferentes lugares, como dije con tal de conseguir mi venganza haría lo que fuera.

Comencé (aun viviendo en albergues) a ahorrar dinero, mas adelante me compre un apartamento, y poco a poco estoy logrando tener un mejor lugar al cual regresar, aun estando sola.

Al final termine trabajando en una casino, mi trabajo era entregar unas cartas de naipes en una mesa y ordenar los afiches de apuestas que ocupaban los jugadores.

Solo observado aprendí muchas cosas, el juego de póquer no era muy interesante, no había que ser muy listo para jugarlo, al menos no para mí, solo había que manipular muy bien las cartas, conocer todas las jugadas y conocer a tu contrincante solo con la mirada; de alguna manera sentía que yo podía hacer eso. Un día inesperadamente me quede viendo las cartas solo unos instantes, sin embargo…

-Así que te interesan las cartas, jovencita…- al escuchar que alguien me hablaba reaccione.

-No, no es eso, es solo que yo…disculpe, no quise distraerme, ahora mismo hare mi trabajo- me disculpe y me dispuse a regresar a mis actividades.

-No te preocupes, puedes hacer eso después…te reto una jugada, un pequeño partido de póquer.

-Disculpe, pero yo…

-No te disculpes y juega conmigo, un duelo es algo que un hombre nunca rechaza.

-Pero yo no soy un hombre…

-Pero sé que quieres jugar, ven anda, vamos.

De esa manera el jugador encargado del juego en el casino, me reto, como esperando querer ganarme, o quizá con eso seducirme, aunque eso nunca lo supe, ya que las cosas no terminaron como el quizá imagino.

Decidimos jugar un juego simple, tener una mano, descartar cartas, y mostrar nuestra jugada, de alguna forma, desde ese primer momento supe qué tipo de mano tenía mi oponente con solo mirar sus ojos, y sus gestos, el pidió mano descarto dos cartas y agarro dos más del mazo.

-Bien ya he hecho mi jugada, ahora haz la tuya…

Le escuche decir eso, pero no era realmente necesario, sabía que yo ganaría, hice lo mismo que él, como esperando algo, pero yo ya podía disfrutar de mi primera victoria…

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante?

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunte un poco sorrendida.

-Si, si yo gano tu haras lo que te pida y si yo pierdo yo hare cualquier cosa que me pidas ¿Qué te parece?- por un momento dude, ¿Qué podría querer?, lo mire y a fin de cuentas no me importo, sabía que él iba a perder.

-De acuerdo- no había duda en mi voz, y parece que eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Lo siento muchacha, pero no desviste aceptar la apuesta, ya que yo solo te pedí jugar, pero bueno tú decidiste ¿no?- mostro sus cartas luego de decirme aquello socarronamente.

-Me temo que no seré yo quien cumpla la sentencia de nuestra apuesta- la sonrisa en mis labios brillaba ante la estupefacción de su rostro: Su mano era un par, al parecer creyó que yo no tenía nada, pero vaya sorpresa, incluso yo no creí ganar con un simple trío.

-Pero eso no puede ser…

-¿Qué no puede ser?

-Nada, es decir, nada, te deje ganar para que vieras que este juego es divertido, ¿Qué te parece hacer un dos de tres con la misma apuesta?

-Acepto.

Y así comenzó todo, entre rondas que parecían interminables para ese hombre que no podía creer que perdía cada vez contra una simple novata, no solo gane a las dos de tres, sino que gane en todas y cada una de las partida, porque la cosa no termino en unas pocas rondas, en su afán de vencerme me reto en innumerables ocasiones, pero solo yo obtuve la victoria, jamás supe que tenía un don para la observación y mucho menos que sabia aplicar lo que aprendía, tal vez porque nunca lo había intentado hasta ahora.

-Me rindo, tú ganas.

-Recuerda nuestra apuesta.

-¿Quieres ascender no es así?

-Pero como…

-Yo también juego al póquer.

-Puede hacer algo por mí.

-Quédate con mi puesto.

-¿Qué?

-Después de que me has vencido no creo poder seguir, pensé que no había nadie que podía vencerme.

-Siempre existe alguien mejor que nosotros.

-Que valiosa lección he aprendido contigo, solo por eso me jubilare y dejare de seducir a jovencitas.

-Más vale que cumpla su promesa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.

-Muy bien Takamachi-san desde mañana tendrás mi puesto.

Y así sin más se fue y yo comencé a trabajar en esto que parecía para lo que yo había nacido.

En aquel entonces yo solo tenía 19 años de edad, y con el paso del tiempo, muchos jugadores escucharon de mi, los más interesados, empresarios y dueños de casinos, que querían contratarme, siempre venia alguien ofreciéndome un mejor trabajo, más dinero y un lugar con mas lujo, mis jefes, siempre me suplicaban que no me fuera, y que harían lo que fuera porque yo no renunciara por algún nuevo empleo, pero yo sabía lo que quería para mi venganza, entre mas mejor, de vivir en un apartamento olvidado en el fin de mundo pase a vivir en los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, jugando entre las apuestas, ahí estaba mi lugar, realmente no me importaba donde yo vivía, solo quería obtener el poder para poder realizar mi venganza, no tenía otro motivo para vivir más que ese, no me importaba que tuviera que enfrentarme a una de las empresas más poderosas y multimillonaria del mundo, por eso, y solo por eso yo tenía que ganar siempre.

-Yuuno-kun, has venido por mi nuevamente- en el ultimo hotel en el que me encontraba trabajando había conocido a un hombre de mi edad, ojos verdes y cabello rubio opacado, no era muy atractivo, pero pasaba a comparación de otros.

-¿Acaso te he molestado Nanoha?- es el primero que se me acerca, al menos el no era como los otros, no tenia malas intenciones.

-Descuida Yuuno-kun- pero era muy flojo para mi gusto, necesitaba no solo a alguien con buenas intenciones, sino también que fuera decidido y con una mirada fuerte, después de cumplir mi venganza ya pensaría más en eso.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?- es atento siempre pregunta por mí.

-De maravilla.

-Eso es porque eres la mejor Nanoha, quizá después podrías aceptar jugar algo conmigo en lo que sí podría ganarte.

-¿Y eso que sería?

-Un partido de ajedrez.

-Pero eso es aburrido.

-No si le hayas el truco, podría fascinarte incluso como el póquer.

-¿En serio?

-Pero sería mejor que no te afanes, o no podría vencerte en "mi" propio juego como yo no puedo vencerte en el tuyo.

-Está bien, Yuuno-kun, ¿Me enseñaras?

-Claro, Nanoha- definitivamente era mi primer amigo en casi todo lo que llevo de vida, o desde que la perdí, al perder a mi familia.

Pasaron tres años, de mis 22, a mis 25, sabía que tomaría tiempo, comenzaba a impacientarme un poco, Yuuno-kun siempre estuvo a mi lado, en los mejores y peores momentos cuando me impacientaba, aun con todo lo que había hecho con todo lo que había ahorrado y que era muchísimo dinero sentía que no era suficiente, necesitaba más, hasta que por fin se me presento la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, fue en ese octubre un mes después de mi cumpleaños numero 25, sentí que subí el escalón mas alto y ahí podría tomar nuevas decisiones para obtener más poder; personalmente vinieron a invitarme, aquí a Japón, a una joven nacida en el pequeño pueblo de Uminari, hablaron personalmente conmigo en Tokio, para poder trabajar en la vegas, Estados Unidos, y por supuesto que no diría que no.

Me mude de casa, sabia un poco de inglés, aunque eso no era lo más importante, Yuuno-kun se vino conmigo, creo que está enamorado de mi, pero de alguna forma siento que necesito a alguien a mi lado y por ahora es el único que parece dispuesto a ayudarme, pero le he dejado muy claro que yo solo lo veo como amigo, a pesar de que siempre termine diciéndome "Algún día Nanoha, algún día", si quizá algún día él se enamore de otra persona.

Cuando llegue a trabajar por primera vez, los jugadores se rieron de mí, me tomaron a broma y yo también me reí, sabía que solo se estaban escupiendo en su misma cara, los apostadores estadounidenses fueron todo un reto tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas, no eran los únicos que estaban ahí había de diversos países, los mexicanos eran de las mejores manos, pero como siempre y tenía que ser, los vencía todos.

Cierto día el encargado de jefatura dijo algo que me llamo la atención, ya había dicho algo parecido de otras personas que visitaban el lugar, pero esta vez extrañamente llamo mi atención.

-La señorita Testarrosa una persona muy importante de oriente vendrá a visitar el casino de las vegas, así que trátenla lo mejor que puedan; Nanoha-san.

-Sí señor.

-Si es posible déjela ganar, no, definitivamente déjela ganar.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, he escuchado que ella gusta del póquer y tenemos que hacerla sentir lo mejor posible.

-No puede ser como los otros…

-No hables así de las personas importantes que nos visitan, pero ya que lo dices, si te reta en serio, pero solo si te reta en serio, haz lo que quieras- y yo no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar eso.

Por supuesto que me retaría en serio, si es importante, así como los otros, el orgullo al que la sometería sería imposible resistir para ella, con un poco de suerte obtendría un poco mas de dinero, y así poder avanzar un poco más.

Y así fue, ese mismo día llego la tal Testarrosa, estuvo en muchos lugares según supe, y como siempre su última parada seria los juegos. La vi entrar, en realidad no fue algo que paso desapercibido por nadie, en secreto tuve curiosidad y la observe, como se divertía, como sonreía, era solo otro de esos ricos presunciosos, que tenían dinero y poder, al fin y al cabo ella se parecía mucho a las personas de las cuales quería vengarme, pero no era así, y no pensaba tomar odio contra todas las personas con parecidas cualidades, e solo que no podía evitar pensarlo.

La vi subir las escaleras, y caminar por el pasillo de la segunda planta, no sé qué haría ahí, mas juegos quizá, o hablar con otras personas de calaña, ¿Pero qué me pasa? Contrólate Nanoha, es Bannigs & Tsukimura, no Testarrosa… ¿Qué? No sé cuál es su nombre o si tendrá algún otro apellido, que importa, no es asunto mío.

Me olvide de todo eso tan extraño que de repente pensé, como algunas otras veces y solo me dedique a lo mío, tan distraída estaba que casi pierdo, pero recupere el control del juego rápidamente, maravilloso Pokarin como ningún otro, suerte que se permitió en este juego.

Estaba tan concentrada, que no percate de una cosa, aunque logre sentirla, solo pensé ignorarla, pero cuando me di cuenta de quién era la persona que no quitaba la vista de mí, no pude evitarme ponerme nerviosa y poco ansiosa, por qué se detenía a mirarme de repente, le habrían hablado de mi, o querrá ofrecerme un trabajo, como sea me siento alagada, ojala que fuera lo segundo, Me pregunto en qué momento se decidirá en venir a jugar.

Solo así me estuve esperando, que la susodicha invita del día se dignara a darme un juego, pero eso nunca sucedió ¿No se supone que era una amante del juego? Bueno no sé si tanto así pero, no comprendo cómo ha logrado no venir acá, acaso tendrá miedo de mí, enfrentarme, no la culpo, pero siento que me hace falta una presa grande para el día de hoy.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día es que ella se movió alrededor de toda la sala y encontró el lugar perfecto, perfecto pero para observarme en mi mayor ángulo e imagino que para todo su esplendor y estuvo allí, sentada, solo quieta, observándome, sentía tan intensa su mirada sobre mí, y yo no podía pensar en algo que justificara aquello pero así sucedió, no solo ese día sino varios, parecía que había venido de vacaciones, que suerte la mía, creo que querrá comprarme o algo así; ¡Maldición! Acaso este será un divertido juego de ricos, creo que esta es la segunda persona que pasara a mi lista negra, ya ni jugar me distraía ni me divertía tanto, esa mirada era demasiado molesta.

Fue sino hasta el quinto día, que se digno por fin a dirigir una palabra para mi hermoso juego. Y al verla de cerca no pude evitar observar sus atribuciones, cuerpo bien formado, cabello rubio brillante, y unos penetrantes ojos rojizos con los que me ha estado fastidiando la semana.

-Hoy juego yo- por fin.

-¿Qué juego desea?

-El de tu preferencia- no me subestimes.

-¿Cuánto apuesta?

-El triple de lo que apueste la mesa- ¿Qué dijo? Incluso si tiene mucho dinero, los ricos son muy avaros para desperdiciar incluso un poco de dinero en estos absurdos juegos ¿Tramara algo? Además aquí solo hay personas con dinero, no será precisamente algo tan pequeño lo que apueste.

-Muy bien, ahora reparto- Igual yo ganare, después de todo soy la mejor.

_To be continued…_

Notas:

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual.

Yo cumplo mis promesas, solo 1 rewiew y un nuevo Fic, totalmente diferente por cierto. No pude aguantar no publicarlo ahora, el anterior lo publique antes de ir a la u y este un poco noche despues de regresar. Max 2 cap, no mas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No es que yo quisiera unas vacaciones, me siento bien haciendo mi trabajo y soy buena en lo que hago, estoy a cargo de una de las más grandes empresas productoras de metal pesado, pero mi madre me ha sacado a rastras de mi oficina, con la excusa que crecerá un bosque de Fate en ese pequeño cuarto y eso, ella no puede permitirlo, en pocas palabras me llamo "persona sin vida social", no es del todo falso, pero realmente he conocido a muchas personas en el pasado y no han sido experiencias memorables, como la ultima vez, creo que se llamaba Nakagima, chica dominante, en verdad ¿quién quiere a alguien así?, que te arrastra de un lado para otro aunque tú no quieras, o que te pida cosas innecesarias solo porque tienes dinero y a pesar de que ella también lo tenga, y ni que decir de la intimidad, en realidad no era nada agradable estar con ella, duramos casi un mes, yo ya no la soportaba, quien en su sano juicio me mandaría con una loca como esa, claro tenía que ser, mi hermanito, como si el supiera qué clase de gustos tengo respecto a las chicas.

En fin, como seguía, ahí estaba yo a bordo de un crucero de lujo, oigan que eso es genial y tan "kakoi", excepto cuando te mareas, entonces deseas volar como en esas caricaturas donde tienes un dispositivo inteligente y te vas por allí volando a pelear con los malos, igual yo sería Enforcer y trabajaría en una oficina, ¿Qué les parece? O solo tendría que tomar un avión, me pregunto si allí los mareos son peores, sinceramente no lo sé, ya que siempre que viajo en avión, estoy dormida, petición de mi madre, que dice que sufro de un ataque nervioso cada vez que veo un avión, cosa que es cierta, pero igual mejor así, al menos esta ella allí cuidándome, pero ahora voy solo yo, alguien tiene que encargarse de las cosas que yo hago cuando no estoy.

Dicen que las Vegas es un bonito lugar, lleno de muchas cosas exquisitas, buen servicio (nada nuevo para mí), buenos balnearios (como si algo superar a las aguas termales) y juegos por doquier; se jugar a muchas cosas ya que no es la primera vez que visito un lugar parecido a las vegas, seguro hay muchas cosas nuevas y que no he visto, pero si he visto algo muy parecido.

Esto es fascinante, no sé si me han dado la mejor habitación pero esto es fascinante, me siento como una Reyna, pero no es tan agradable como creen, no si siempre has vivido así, me imagino que alguien que no, lo disfrutaría mas.

Mi vida es sencilla, de un punto para aquí, pertenecí a una buena familia, me supere y ahora poseo ciertos cargos importantes, no tengo pareja y tampoco es algo que me interesa, sobre todo porque en la mayoría de ocasiones, solo logras ver intereses cuando estas con alguien, es decir, que no vale la pena, y si me preguntan no he encontrado una razón de ser en mi vida, lo que hago lo hago por gratitud, por deber, aunque me llena de satisfacción pareciera que siempre falta algo y no sé que es y quisiera encontrarlo, si eso que me falta es el amor, pues que me bendigan, porque así como es mi vida, incluso en la eternidad no creo poder encontrar eso que llaman "amor verdadero".

Llego el nuevo amanecer y les contare lo que vale la pena de este día, vi muchos lugares espectaculares aquí, y en verdad que lo eran, sobre todo porque aquí encontré a muchísimos pretendientes más que en ningún otro lugar, aunque ellos no sabían quién era yo, al ver mi buen porte lo supusieron, y véanme siendo acosada hasta por tipos realmente asquerosos, que es algo que no quiero recordar; hay muchas chicas lindas, creo que invitare una al anochecer, o eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que llego la noche y por fin a los juegos, jugar es divertido, aunque sea con dinero, ni modo, ya que tengo, lo siento por los pobres pero ellos tienen que salir solos adelante, pero para que sepan ¡yo pago un buen salario!, incluso a los de abajo, muy por encima del mínimo, si algún día quieren uno, pues solo tienen que solicitar una entrevista conmigo. Hice de algunos conocidos y conocidas y fui con ellos a divertirme a los juegos, al menos estaba casi segura que no tenían otras intenciones, me pregunto si seré ingenua.

Después de un rato trate de buscar algo más entretenido que las traga perras, y lo encontré, ahí estaba a cierta distancia de donde me encontraba y yo solo pude observar, a esa chica entre la mayoría de caballeros en la mesa de póker, no solo dirigía el juego, sino que también estaba jugando…

-¿Vas al póker?...- escuche que me pregunto alguien.

-No, solo estoy…observando…- el chico hasta cierto punto pareció entender, al ver lo que yo miraba.

-Iremos a la ruleta rusa ¿No vienes?

-No, vayan ustedes, al rato llego…

-De acuerdo…

-…tal vez- dije a lo último.

… competidora de mano, parecía muy hermosa y joven para serlo, demasiado diría yo, cabello cobrizo, con esa coleta descentrada, esos ojos ¿azules?, su rostro tan "cute" fino y que parecía de ángel, con la piel blanca (con un cierto tono rosa) delicada y tersa, o yo así la veía, y unas curvas que…, a cualquiera harían caer, ¡ya! ¡Cálmate Fate!, pero es que no podía de dejar de ver esos pechos tan apetitosos y ese lindo y respingado trasero, que quisiera estrechar con mis manos para pegarla fuertemente a mi…, no, Fate, malo, mamá te dijo que no hicieras eso, hay que respetar a las jovencitas vírgenes, aunque no sé si lo es, o que le gusten las mujeres, pero igual ¿No sería genial tener a esa Diosa en mi cama? Suspirando, gimiendo, sudando, en un vaivén interminable entre ella y yo, sintiendo su respiración en mi oído, y haciéndola delirar de placer, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, ¡esto no puede ser! ¡Contrólate Fate! Creo que es la chica más linda que he visto aquí, no, en mi vida, bueno, no parece tener un anillo en ninguno de los dedos de sus manos, ojala que no sea casada, que preciosidad, ¿tendrá novio? Espero que no; serás muy desconocida, pero serás mía.

Tenía tanta curiosidad respecto a la chica que me dirigí al segundo piso, donde sé, se encontraba el administrador de los juegos, en algún momento sentí como si esa chica me mirara, voltee a ver pero no era así, solo eran ideas mías, ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo. Llegue al susodicho despacho, y ahí estaba, junto con otras personas más, pregunte por el jefe de personal, y amablemente se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué deseaba señorita Testarrosa Harlown?

-Quería preguntar acerca de la chica del póker…

-¿Qué cosa es lo que desea saber? ¿Le ha causado algún problema?

-No para nada, solo quería saber quién es.

-Oh, ya veo, pues su nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, de Japón, una joven muy hábil en el arte del póker, la mejor que hayamos visto, no ha perdido ni un solo juego, estando ella integrada.

Supongo que eso fue suficiente para mí. Por lo que decidí retirarme agradeciéndole a ese señor.

-¿Señorita?

-Si…

-¿No querrá llevarse a nuestra competidora de mano, verdad?

-No es algo que pueda prometer…- claro que no.

Mi Diosa tenía un nombre muy hermoso, y perfecto, ella era simplemente perfecta, tenía que ser mía, a toda costa, sin forzarla, porque a mí no me gustan esas cosas, si ella lo hace conmigo, que sea porque ella así lo desea, quiero que sea pleno, que ella me desee justo como yo en el segundo en que comencé a desearla, solo así podre sentirla plenamente.

Decidí entonces comprobar las palabras que el señor aquel me había dicho, me detuve a la par de las escaleras que daban nuevamente abajo, me recargue en las barandillas y la mire, me detuve a verla detenidamente como no lo había hecho, además de su físico, pude notar muchas cosas más. Efectivamente no perdía ni una partida, y los jugadores no dejaban de retarla, era tan diestra para manipular los naipes con esas manos, y que manos; por un instante pareció percatarse de mi presencia, brevemente volteo a ver hacia mi dirección, pero rápidamente regreso la vista, sus ojos parecían ser un azul zafiro, con un brillo inigualable que es capaz de expresar un gran sentimiento, y no pude pensar en mas que esos ojos, me quede helada y de piedra cuando los vi por ese breve instante, y quise saber, que era ese sentimiento que vi.

Rápidamente baje las escaleras y busque un lugar donde pudiera verla mejor, busque una silla y me senté cual magnate, pero no era esa mi intención, y entonces los vi claramente, esos ojos que decían mucho sin palabras, Nanoha se miraba triste y furiosa, por una razón que no pude comprender del todo, por eso quise seguir mirándola un poco más. Lo demás no me importaba, dejo de importarme completamente, desde que la había visto, quería saber ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? Me quede prendida en esa mirada, en esa persona, Nanoha parecía ser una persona clara y oculta a la vez, por un lado expresaba claramente sus emociones, y por otro lado había un punto de tope, algo que guardaba secretamente acompañado de algo que parecía una meta, ella quería algo, pero no se miraba feliz de tener ese algo por lo que, imagine, era su razón en la vida.

Antes de que el lugar cerrara, me retire del lugar, sentía que no podía ver más a esa chica Nanoha, y al mismo tiempo quería quedarme y ver por ella. Pero no sabía que pensar, ni que es lo que había pasado exactamente, sin duda Nanoha era una mujer con un cuerpo de infarto, tenía el cuerpo mejor que una modelo, pero era una persona infeliz, esa fue la impresión más grande que me dio, yo no podía hacerle el amor a alguien así, porque sería dos veces infeliz, si es cierto que solo he tenido parejas, y no hay más que sexo, pero me gusta hacerlo bien, apreciar la belleza tanto interna como externa, para lograr engrandecer uno de los placeres más vivos de nosotros los humanos.

Después de un camino más o menos largo, llegue a mi habitación entre, y camine en lo oscuro, no me moleste en encender la luz y me dirigí hacia mi ventana y me detuve a contemplar el exterior, las luces de la ciudad se veían hermosas, como estrellas aquí en la tierra, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en Nanoha, que tenia la mirada de sus ojos vacía, como la mía hace muchos años, pareciera que tuviera una gran dolor, con un deseo grande de venganza, que la estaba destruyendo poco a poco, no parecía vivir la vida, disfrutarla, ¿lo habrá perdido todo igual que yo? Tal vez, pero no quisiera verla mas así, quiero poder hacer algo por ella, después de todo, esta vida es más que solo ir y venir, si he podido conocerla, me asegurare de que no sea una mera coincidencia.

Me di a la tarea de Seguir viéndola todos los días, en el mismo lugar y parecía muy fastidiada con mi presencia, pero aparte de eso su mirada era igual que todos los días, vacía, con ese dolor y odio, que parecían consumirla, en algún momento tuve miedo, de que eso también fuera acabar con su belleza, Nanoha parecía tener más que eso, más que ese simple vacio que miraba, parecía haber guardado muy en el fondo de su corazón un maravilloso tesoro, que con su sufrimiento enterró y dejo encerrado para siempre en el fondo de una profunda fosa, y yo no sabía cómo podía llegar a lo profundo de ese lugar.

Aunque me gustara verla jugar, también era una pesadilla, al principio pensé retarla de buenas a primeras, pero decidí observarla un poco más de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez, Nanoha era extraordinaria, tanto como pare decir que yo no le ganaría, pero tampoco podía formular una estrategia, no tenía un patrón que siguiera, era espontanea, segura, como si no planeara, simplemente dominaba el juego, era en verdad la mejor jugadora que hubiera visto, sin embrago, yo no era muy afanada al póker, sabia jugarlo pero nunca fue mi fuerte, esa es la razón por la que ya había permanecido casi la semana solo observándola, todas las noches, en los estrenos de casino de cada nuevo jugador, y otros que seguían con la esperanza de ganarle.

No sabía si Nanoha tenía algo más que el póker en su vida, pero a pesar de eso desbordaba tanta pasión, que era lo único en lo que podía distinguir una chispa de vida en ella, si era así, entonces tendría que destrozarla, sin importar que, yo tenía que ganar, por alguna razón, cada vez que sentía su mirada en mi, sus ojos parecían convertirse de zafiro ya furioso en unos más oscuros, ya sabía que estaba irritada, era obvio que era ella a quien yo miraba, incluso lo demostraba claramente en sus gestos luego de verme, sí, yo quería que me vieras, pero no de esa manera; yo sabía que ella era una maravillosa chica, quería conocer a esa maravillosa chica, de manos suaves y rápidas, de alguna manera tenia claro, que yo quería rescatar a Nanoha pero sentía y estaba segura que ella también me estaba rescatando a mí, tenía que convertir su desprecio hacia mí, en algo mas, al menos tenía un sentimiento hacia mí, férreamente negativo, pero lo tenía.

El 4to día me quede hasta que el último jugador se fue, Nanoha estaba acomodando las cosas y justo llego alguien a hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, ese no era su trabajo, definitivamente era una buena persona, aunque raramente, habia podido apreciar su amabilidad y humildad y no solo en esa accion; entonces ella levanto su mirada hacia mí, yo ya la miraba, y nos quedamos solo así, entre las pocas personas que iban y venían, fue entonces cuando lo sentí, atreves de sus ojos, como la luz abriéndose paso en la oscuridad, pude ver… su corazón, aun cuando su mirada era de desprecio, y yo solo pude sonreír, ladeo su rostro molesta y se fue del lugar, pero yo solo sonreía porque había descubierto la forma de derrotar a Nanoha.

Y así es como llego el siguiente día, y yo ya no podía esperar al anochecer. Cuando llegue, el juego iba a comenzar, y mi potente presencia se sentía, y fue así de simple…:

-Hoy juego yo- Nanoha solo sonreía, parece que por fin sentía que había atrapado a su presa.

-¿Qué juego desea?- ¡Ah! Que melodiosa voz.

-El de tu preferencia- te ves tan linda cuando frunces el ceño.

-¿Cuánto apuesta?- parecía más bien decir "ni modo, tendré que soportarla"

-El triple de lo que apueste la mesa- se sorprendió y yo no podía creerlo, a lo mejor pensó que estaba loca, como sea, no fue mucho tiempo, ya que inmediatamente una sonrisa de superioridad adorno su rostro, probablemente está muy segura de que va a ganar, pero hoy te demostrare que realmente me interesas, Takamachi Nanoha.

-Muy bien ahora reparto- adelante, puedes darme todo el amor que tú quieras- comenzamos con $2,000.

-No te parece que es muy poco, esto se trata de apuestas, dame una cifra mejor- me parece que la puse en una encrucijada, pero respondió.

-¿Qué le parecen $15,000?- yo solo asentí, pero ya podía sentir a Nanoha puesta toda su atención solo en mi.

Repartió finalmente, una, dos, y la última carta descubierta al final, por cierto, Nanoha y yo estábamos en los extremos de la mesa con otros dos tipos a cada lado, éramos un total de 6, y la carta más alta le salió a tipo que estaba a la izquierda de Nanoha.

-Rayos…- exclamó, pero ya estaban los primeros $30,000 en la mesa.

-Aumento a $50,000- dijo el tipo que le seguía y que estaba a mi derecha.

-La igualo- atine a decir, no era momento de asustar a mis competidores, aunque, quien realmente me importaba, era Nanoha.

-Aumento a $70,000- estos tipos iban en serio, aun conociendo la fama de Nanoha estaban aumentando las apuestas, pero ya pronto se comenzarían a quebrar.

Por la forma en que marchaba el juego tuvieron que reemplazar las fichas por unas de más alto valor.

-Lo igualo- dijo el último, después de eso Nanoha volvió a repartir, y era muy interesante que no me quitaba la vista cuando repartía.

Las apuestas siguieron aumentando en las rondas que siguieron, de tal manera que llegamos a $750,000 para la sexta ronda. En la séptima ronda, el jugador que había tenido que pagar la prenda se retiro, seguido del que se encontraba a mi izquierda luego de que yo la aumentara a $850,000.

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si en lugar del _Show Down_, hacemos un póker cerrado?- pensé que sería más simple, pero esta es la forma en que te gusta jugar ¿No es así?, si así eres en este juego, me pregunto cómo serás en la cama.

-Me parece bien- respondí al instante, aunque con duda los otros también aceptaron, el tiempo había pasado y el juego ya estaba por finalizar. Nanoha barajeo las cartas, tan diestramente como solo ella podía hacerlo, detuvo el barajeo, y fijando su mirada en mi como en todo lo que había sido del juego, me ofreció la baraja, alargando la mano con que la sostenía para acercarla a mí, y sin despegar mis ojos de ella, levante la baraja dos veces, sin siquiera ver lo que hacía, pero sentí que fue algo muy intenso, ya que lo hice tan despacio, de tal manera que roce sus dedos con los míos suavemente… terminado esto, repartió, cada quien pidió respectivamente…

-¿Sr. Nicolás?- quien era por el que comenzó a repartir Nanoha.

-Tiro cuatro- Uuuuuuuuh, que mala mano, de seguro no tenía nada, o quizá no supo hacer jugada, pero haciendo eso se arriesgaba mucho; boto las cartas y Nanoha le entrego cuatro más para su nueva y definitiva mano.

-¿Señorita Testarrosa?

-Fate, llámame Fate- y te hare grítalo también.

-Eh…, yo no tengo ninguna familiaridad con usted solo quería saber si iba a tirar alguna carta.

-No, no es necesario, muchas gracias Nanoha, me has dado…el juego perfecto- creo que la ha molestado verme sonreír, y es que no puedo quitar mi sonrisa, desde que vi mi mano y espere a que me preguntara.

-No, bien ¿Mr. Harrison?

-Dos, tiro dos- respectivamente Nanoha hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero ella tampoco pidió otra mano, esto iba a ser interesante.

- Caballeros, señorita Testarrosa ¿Apuestan? Es la apuesta final- por supuesto que sí.

-Yo la aumento a $900,000.

-¿Está segura de lo que está diciendo?- Nanoha me miraba desafiante.

-Sí, y justo como lo prometí, en la mesa hay $900,000, cantidad final, por lo que en total apuesto $27, 000,000- los otros dos hombres se voltearon a verme asustados e inmediatamente se retiraron de la mesa, Nanoha volvió a preguntarme pero mantuve la apuesta, en convicción de que con los jugadores habíamos llegado a eso y no iba a retractarme además ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tengo este juego en mis manos, no es que fuera una gran cantidad ese dinero, al menos no para mí, pero era comprensible la situacion de esos hombres ya que son los peones que mandan a apostar, raramente esta el propio propietario del dinero; ahora solo estamos Nanoha y yo.

-Es una cantidad muy grande…-Nanoha se mirada reacia, tal vez no quería continuar, independientemente de quien ganase…pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Duda que no pueda ganar…la prenda?- yo quería decir "el juego", pero sabía que ella me entendería y definitivamente toque una vibra sensible, sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de contener la furia, y viéndome directamente hacia los ojos dijo- espero que no se vaya a arrepentir- parecía molesta y fastidiada, lástima que todavía faltaba más.

-Yo voy…- y mi sonrisa era imposible de despegar de mi rostro, yo sabía que ganaría.

-Evidentemente…- mostré mis cartas en la mesa, ella las miro y eso fue todo, no dijo nada ni se movió- As, Rey, Reyna, Caballero y 10, de un mismo palo, ¿Un buen juego no?

Todo quedo quieto y en silencio por un momento, hasta que Nanoha estrello sus cartas contra la mesa con furia, y se fue, no tanto porque hubiera perdido, sino porque sabía que al no haber más jugadores que yo, aceptar una apuesta de esas fue un error, estará herida porque perdió, pero no más por el hecho de que ahora sabe que está en problemas. Su juego era 7, 8, 9, 10 y Caballero, de un mismo palo.

La vi marcharse, pero no la vi regresar, todos me felicitaron por mi victoria, y por haber derrotado a la invencible Nanoha. En los ojos de Nanoha pude ver su corazón y es un infinito rio de agua dulce, solo que ahora parecía amargo, tanto que no se podía beber de ese lugar, Nanoha no es quien debería ser, durante todo el juego la vi observándome, su intensa mirada en mi, quizá estaba tratando de fastidiarme tanto como yo la había fastidiado a ella, o quizá había algo mas, no lo sé, pero yo me di cuenta que ella no era la misma que en juegos anteriores, parecía, que era personal, al tomarme enserio , se desconcentro, porque sabía que yo la miraba a ella, como nadie nunca la había mirado. Las victorias de Nanoha, se debían no solo a que era buena, sino a que su convicción, y su deseo de ganar era muy superior a cualquier otro, a nadie le importaba Nanoha y a Nanoha no le importaba nadie, su deseo era suficiente para ganar a cualquiera, por ese simple y sencillo motivo, pero yo no quería ganar para ser superior a ella, yo quería ganar por ella, lo hice por Nanoha, y como diría mi madre Lindy "su corazón, te permitió ganar Fate", no podría tener más razón, ese momento en que vi su corazón, tan claro como el agua dulce que fue una vez y el brillo del su tesoro que resplandeció ante mí, no solo le pedí a gritos acercarme sino que me permitió hacerlo, quizá Nanoha no lo sabía, y quizá no puedan comprender lo que digo, se escucha tan irreal ¿no es así? pero anhelo tener a Nanoha cerca de mí y este era solo un paso hacia ese el camino.

Luego de esperar un tiempo, un hombre bajo, anuncio que Nanoha no regresaría, y que quien quisiera jugar, él dirigiría el juego, no me sorprendió, así que fui a hacer, lo que tenía que hacer, hable con el jefe inmediato de Nanoha, le dije que no tomaría la apuesta, que aunque la paga seria doble, yo no tomaría ningún dinero, la perdida causada por esta apuesta hubiera sido mucho para la empresa de casino, y aunque Nanoha ya les hubiera hecho ganar mucho, no sería suficiente, por lo que igual la castigarían, así que, es más, les dije, que les dejaría toda la apuesta de los 27 millones, creo que mi madre no estará muy contenta conmigo, el señor me agradeció más de lo que debía, pero yo no pude mas y antes de irme pregunte por ella y me dijo que se había marcado a su habitación, luego que le dijeran el castigo que le esperaba, entonces le advertí que no hiciera algo como eso…

-Si en verdad quiere agradecerme, por favor, no castiguen a Nanoha…

-En vista de su bondad, haremos lo que usted desee, lady Testarrosa…

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, en ese caso…

La mañana era perfecta, no podía pedir algo mejor, mientras estaba en el restaurante que yo misma había reservado solo para dos, eran las 7:55 a.m. y ya estaba un poco impaciente, la mesa en la que me encontraba estaba situada al aire libre, espero que le guste…

-Disculpe señorita, su invitada acaba de llegar- llego a decirme un mozo y mientras se apartaba dejaba ver tras de sí, al ser más hermoso que hubiera visto, traía una blusa blanca, un chaleco de vestir azul negro con una falda bastante cortita del mismo color, bastante formal pero me dejo completamente sin aire, su falda no solo era corta, sino que también era muy pegadita, y solo ver ese muslo, abriéndose paso ante mí, creo que ya me habría llevado a la locura, si tan solo pudiera, deslizar con mis manos esa falda hacia arriba…, ¡no! ¡Fate, contrólate! Nanoha se sentó dalante mío, no dijo nada y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo…

-¿Qué desean ordenar señoritas?- pregunto el mozo, acercándose nuevamente, Nanoha cerró los ojos, creo que yo tendría que pedir por ambas…

-El plato especial para el desayuno…

-Como usted desee, ¿alguna merienda adicional?

-Quizá mas tarde- le dije ya queriendo que se fuera, se retiro, y esta vez me dirigí a ella- me alegra que hayas venido.

-Solo lo he hecho por obligación…- seguía sin abrir sus hermosos ojos.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh si!, ahora lo recuerdo, creo que tienes una pequeña deuda conmigo…

-La única razón de haber aceptado esto, no es porque no pudiera pagar, sino porque no quería perder lo que hasta ahora tengo…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto y no sabe cuánto…

-¿Entonces porque sigues en este lugar, trabajando como una _simple empleada?…_

-¿Cómo?- Nanoha abrió los ojos abruptamente pero no alzo su voz.

-Sí, ¿no es lo que eres?, ¿Por qué no empleaste ese dinero, si dices que tienes tanto, en una empresa o decidiste iniciar un negocio?

-Yo…- parecía que no sabía que decir.

-Parece que no eres tan lista como solían decir, después de todo yo te vencí, no sabes utilizar tu dinero, y por eso solo decides guardarlo, parece que no sabes hacer nada más aparte del póker y…

-¿Y usted que sabe de lo que yo puedo o no puedo hacer? Siempre lo ha tenido todo y no ha tenido que preocuparse por nada más- eso fue dicho con mucha rabia.

-Ummm, ¿Qué suceded Nanoha?- aparte mi mirada de ella y oculte mis ojos en mi cabello rubio, quería que escuchara lo que yo tenía que decir- ¿Acaso perdiste a tu familia en un accidente, lo perdiste todo y no tenias a nadie?- como si fuera un resorte, Nanoha se levanto de su asiento, y golpeo la mesa con una de sus manos.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-¿No me digas, acerté?- luego de decir eso, instantáneamente recibí un golpe lleno de furia, no se contuvo para nada, mi rostro que estaba de perfil derecho volteo completamente para el otro lado, mis cabellos ondearon al compas, y un tono bastante rojizo se comenzó a formas en mi mejilla izquierda.

Girando lentamente, voltee de nuevo hacia a ella, Nanoha tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, y me miraba con lo que parecía ser mucho odio. Se movió un poco, y pude prever lo que sucedería; Nanoha quiso correr pero inmediatamente la sujete de su brazo.

-Suélteme, usted es una persona despreciable…

-¿Eso piensas de mi?

-Sí, eso pienso de usted…

-Nanoha…

-Suélteme, déjeme ir…- hizo amago de soltarse, pero entonces aproveche para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Nanoha…- y yo solo mencionaba su nombre como un susurro, suave y delicado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara.

-He dicho que me suelte…

-Nanoha…

-¿Es que no comprende? No quiero estar aquí…

-Nanoha…

-No me llame… por mi nombre…- Nanoha iba bajando su tono de voz cada vez, con cada palabra.

-Nanoha…- me gustaba mucho decir su nombre, era como un mantra tranquilizador.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?...- dicho esto se rindió a mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar…

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?...

-Solo dígamelo y déjeme en paz…

-Quiero escucharte, Nanoha…

-¿Escuchar…me?- se escucho un poco extrañada.

-Sí, quiero saber, ¿Quién eres tú?...

-¿Yo?...

-Quiero saber porque eres tan fuerte, y tan frágil a la vez…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…- fui sincera al decir eso, en verdad no lo sabía, solo sabia una cosa…que ella me gustaba.

En ese instante se separo de mí, no parecía que fuera a huir, y se volteo para mirarme…

-Y ¿cree que tiene derecho?...

-Estoy tratando de obtenerlo…

-No ha sido muy amable…

-Tú no me lo has permitido…siempre con esa mirada desafiante a cualquiera, alejas a las personas antes de acercarse, admito que no sabía lo de tu familia, perdóname…

¿Podríamos hablar, sin que me mires de esa forma tan reacia?

-No tendría porque…

-No tienes que tener porque, solo hazlo…siéntate a mi lado, por favor…

Parecía pensarlo, hasta que accedió -Está bien…

El mesero llego sin haber presenciado nuestra pequeña discusión, y sirvió los platos…

-Mi familia murió cuando yo tenía 9 años…

-¿Eh?

-Fue en un accidente de avión, por eso le tengo pánico a los aviones; y en ese accidente solo yo sobreviví…aunque muchas veces quise morir…

-…- Nanoha se miraba un poco impresionada, así que seguí…

-Me metieron en un orfanato, y ahí pase muchos sufrimientos también, el trato es horrible, el maltrato que vivíamos no podría describirlo, y eso fue hasta que llegara mi salvadora y actual madre, Lindy-san- Fate se sintió con ánimos de seguir, Nanoha le estaba prestando completamente su atención- Eres muy hermosa Nanoha, pero te ves tan triste…me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, desde ese día yo, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, eres tan linda pero, casi no te veo sonreír…

-¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien a quien no conoces?

-No lo sé…y no debería importar, puedo conocerte…

-¿Y si no te agrado después de conocerme?

-No lo creo…

-¿Por qué? Hable concretamente, esto es completamente absurdo…

-Porque…porque te quiero, y quiero hacer algo por ti, quiero conocerte y que me conozcas, no serás solo tú la que me de algo, yo también te daré a conocer quién soy yo…deja de ser tan fría, quieras o no vas a decirme…

-Pero yo no…

-Come…

-¿Qué?

-Termina de comer, te he preparado muchas sorpresas para hoy- que difícil era de convencer, pero al final, accedió a terminar su desayuno, y después de eso nos fuimos a pasear a muchos otros lugares.

-Mira es un aguila calva…- esa fue Nanoha.

-¿Qué donde, donde?- y esa fui yo.

-Caiste…Nya ha ha ha- y acaba de engañarme completamente, ni siquiera sé si la águilas calvas pasan por aquí…Después del desayuno, trate de que Nanoha me mostrara más cómo es realmente, admito que me ha costado, pero por lo menos la he hecho sonreír… hace poco estuvimos en los bolos…

-¿Así?- ya habíamos hecho un par de tiros y Nanoha no había acertado ninguno…

-Sí, solo acerca más tu brazo a tu cuerpo y…

- A mi me parece que no me estas enseñando correctamente…

-¿Por qué dices eso? He tratado de enseñarte enserio, pero tú no aprendes…- y no estaba tan equivocada cuando dije que Nanoha solo sabia jugar póker.

-¿En verdad?, como si no supiera que solo te gusta ver mi trasero…- Nanoha ya no estaba en posición de tiro, más bien estaba en posición de querer discutir conmigo.

-Mira te mostrare…

-Ya me has mostrado un montón de veces, no sirves como maestra de bolos…

-Y como tú sabes jugar tanto de bolos…- me acerque más a ella, e iba a tomar su mando cuando…

-¿Qué haces?

-Te enseñare a jugar bolos…, de espaldas, ahora…

-No quiero…

-Ahora…

-Pero si intentas algo, te juro que te reviento la cara con esta bola de boliche y me largo de aquí…

-Me pregunto cuantas veces he escuchado eso ya…

Nanoha se puso de espaldas y dejo que yo hiciera con ella, primero tome la mano en que sostenía la bola de boliche, luego tome su otra mano, y entrelace nuestros dedos…

-¡Oye!...

-Es para un mejor equilibrio…

Y no era del todo mentira, luego le indique como inclinarse, y sentí como su trasero se pegaba a mí, mis pechos en su espalda y el olor de su cabello, oh, esto era el paraíso, el cielo en la tierra, pero no hice nada, ya que parecía enserio eso de cumplir la sentencia, y yo no lo dudaría. Finalmente, balance su mano con la mía para arrojar la bola y…bingo, la primera choza de Nanoha.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! ¡Ves como si podía!

La sonrisa de Nanoha era fascinante, se veía tan contenta, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, solo por eso no dije nada acerca de "su victoria" y seguimos jugando.

Antes de los bolos, estuvimos en las canchas de juegos deportivos, al principio no me pareció mala idea, pero después me arrepentí; elegimos jugar basquetbol, la verdad es que si soy buena en eso, pero total, que nos cambiamos de ropa por una más adecuada, y no pude soportarlo, Nanoha se veía tan sexy, con esa camiseta sin mangas, y su pecho estrujado en esa ropa, se veían tal cuales eran, redondeados en su forma perfecta, deseables, y su cintura y su abdomen plano, y con ese short, tan corto y tan pegado, no solo veía todo el esplendor de sus piernas, sino que su trasero, SU TRASERO, Dios, con cada movimiento, sentía que no podía soportarlo, todavía me pregunto cómo es que no sufrí de una hemorragia nasal, si con cada movimiento ella me controlaba completamente, ni que decir que solo ella manejaba la pelota, creo que fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba su trasero.

Cuando termino el partido me dijo…

-Que mala eres en este juego Fate T. Harlown, no has podido anotar una, Nya ha ha ha.

Y antes de eso estuvimos, en una tienda de ropa, la verdad es que no compramos nada, pero Nanoha se estuvo probando mucha ropa, como si nunca hubiera estado en esas tiendas o no las conociera siquiera, fue muy divertido, sobre todo cuando fuimos a una tienda de disfraces y me disfrazo de la mujer maravilla, pero que vergüenza…

-No te luce para nada ese traje, Nya ha ha ha…- es que era demasiado grande para mí.

Lo que tenía que hacer por ella, y todo parecía terminar con un: Nya ha ha ha; Igual fue en el gimnasio, al cual me negué rotundamente a entrar…

-No seas cobarde, Nya ha ha ha…yo quiero ir…- No es que yo sea cobarde pero se imaginan, ver a Nanoha como en el partido de básquet, haciendo ejercicio, con el sudor deslizándose lentamente por su cuerpo, NO, Muchas Gracias.

Entre eso y muchas cosas más que hicimos, fuimos y vimos juntas, cuando solo era yo o con aquellas personas interesadas, no era tan divertido, Nanoha sin darse cuenta se estaba abriendo a mí y eso me hizo muy feliz, ¿Cómo se sentirá ella?

Justo ahora íbamos en una barca cruzando un pequeño lago artificial, y me ha engañado con eso del águila, sí que es juguetona cuando se lo propone. Habíamos pasado todo el día haciendo cosas, que ya estaba anocheciendo, todavía se veía en el cielo, los tonos naranja con que el sol cubría al cielo.

-Me he divertido mucho hoy- dijo de repente- ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí de esta forma- y se escuchaba algo melancólica.

-¿Pensé que te divertías en el póker?

-Más o menos, antes me divertía mas, pero ahora, ese es mi trabajo, me gusta, pero no es lo mismo…muchas gracias…

-Yo debería agradecerte…- pero Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

-Eres una persona muy sincera, contrario a lo que pensé…

-Está bien, no te culpo…

-Lo que querías escuchar…era por qué yo me veo tan triste… ¿Verdad?

-No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres…- aunque la incertidumbre se apodero de mí, no sé qué pasaría ahora, después de este día, para estar con Nanoha, no quería separarme de ella, solo pensarlo algo dentro de mí se estrujaba con fuerza.

-Déjame hacerlo…como agradecimiento, por este día tan maravilloso…

-De acuerdo, te escucho…

-Tenias razón…- Nanoha sujeto su falda, cerrando sus puños-…mis padres…mi familia…murió en un accidente…- se notaba que a Nanoha le costaba mucho hablar de esto, ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos…- íbamos a un excursión familiar, y…un tráiler…nos saco del camino…de alguna forma…no sé como…mis hermanos…me…protegieron, yo era la menor…tenia quince años pero…para ellos seguía siendo la niña…entonces yo…no quise ir a una casa hogar…mis padres…- Nanoha ya había comenzado a sollozar, así que sujete sus manos entre las mías, para darle fuerza a que siguiera-…yo…era..l-la única q-que sobrevivió…t-teníamos un…una pa-naderia…se ll-llam-aba _Café Midoriya…_y-yo, viviría en… mi casa, por-q-que era mía…pero me lo arrebataron todo, ni siquiera sé cómo- entre llantos recordó la furia de perderlo todo - no es que…sea por lo material…pero ese era mi hogar…el lugar donde…había vivido con…mi familia…y me lo arrebataron, todo…Fate, todo, incluso…después de haberlo perdido a ellos…- ahora comprendo…

-¿Quieres vengarte?- Nanoha solo asintió, no me miraba a mí, sino a su falda- ¿Sabes quienes fueron?- otro asentimiento…

-Bannings & Tsukimura…- ¿Qué? Escuche bien dijo Bannings & Tsukimura.

-No puede ser…

-¿Por qué no puede ser? ¿Acaso tú los conoces?

-Algo así…

-¿Algo así? Claro, debí imaginarlo, estas departe de ellos, son de tu misma calaña…

-Te equivocas Nanoha…

-¿En qué me equivoco? Tú..., sabía que no debía confiar en ti…- parecía que quería huir de nuevo de mi, pero no se lo permititria.

-Nanoha ¿Quieres vengarte de la empresa Bannings & Tsukimura?

-¡Sí!, ¡así es!, ¡esa empresa maldita termino de quitármelo todo!

-Si quieres vengarte yo te ayudare, ven conmigo…

-Acaso me crees estúpida, tú no…

-No me crees, pero te lo demostrare, solo toma mi mano…- extendí mi mano hacia Nanoha y lo que paso es historia.

Ya había pasado algún tiempo después de ese día, lo que más me alegraba es que Nanoha permanecería a mi lado, fue un lio cuando ella presento su renuncia, el hecho de haber perdido conmigo no significaba que ella ya no fuera buena en el juego, pero igual, Nanoha se vino conmigo, incluso se despidió de un tal Yuuno, un amigo suyo, que dijo que quería seguirla, pero Nanoha le dio la negativa, que bueno que fue así, ese tipo no miraba con buenos ojos a _mí_ Nanoha. Consecuentemente le explique muchas cosas a Nanoha, como haríamos el trámite, y como podíamos invertir su dinero en la demanda, cosa que no era cierta, con lo que yo sabía, no era necesario hacer todas esas cosas, pero era la única manera de convencer a Nanoha y traerla conmigo.

Nanoha tenía mucho odio contra Bannings & Tsukimura, yo no podía permitir algo así, Nanoha era una niña alegre y divertida y con una cálida sonrisa, pero ese odio, que era lo único en lo que pensaba a diario, eran lo que la había mantenido al margen, lejos de ser quien debía ser, Nanoha no me parecía el modelo de un espíritu vengativo, pero sus ojos oscurecidos en esa negrura, me daban mucha tristeza.

-Ne, Fate…

-Ummm…

-Cuando hablaste de tu familia, no te mirabas triste…

-Ahora no, pero hace muchos años si, comprendí que mi madre Precia y mi hermana Alicia me amaban de verdad…- ya le había contado a Nanoha lo de mi madre biológica y de mi hermana gemela Alicia-…y que eso es lo único que importa, y que seguirá importando hasta el final, te contare la historia de cuando llame a Lyndi-okasan, okasan, por primera vez…

_Hace mucho tiempo, llegaban muchas personas adultas sin hijos a ese orfanato, en busca del hijo que nunca pudieron tener, un día una mujer llego con su amiga, para elegir entre los tantos niños, que jugaban, saltaban y relinchaban por doquier, cuando los sacaban y llevaban a jugar a un parque, ahí sin que nadie lo supiera, era el único momento en que ellos se sentían libres._

_La mujer que había llegado por un niño, no pareció simpatizar con ninguno y se fue, con su amiga. Pero después de un buen tiempo transcurrido, en ese mismo dis, se vio que venía alguien, la amiga de la mujer pareció haber olvidado algo, agradeció a la persona que le devolvió su objeto olvidado, y entonces volteo, y en cierta parte del parque vio a una niña como de unos 9 años, rubia, ojos rojos, que estaba aislada del resto de los compañeros. _

_Ya sea por curiosidad u alguna otra fuerza que hizo posible su encuentro, esa mujer de buen porte, cabello verdosos, con ojos de igual color, se acerco a la niña que se encontraba sobre un columpio pero sin moverse siquiera._

_-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- le pregunto, pero la niña solo se removió en el columpio incomoda, y la mayor solo pudo sonreír con esa sonrisa tan cálida y natural en ella._

_A partir de ese día, la mujer comenzó a visitar constantemente a la niña, siempre le llevaba algo, algún juguete, algún dulce, o simplemente su compañía, la mayoría de veces la niña le ignoraba, apartaba su vista y su cuerpo se tensaba, cuando la mayor miraba esto, le daba su espacio, y se ponía a hablar, le contaba muchas cosas de ella, y la niña, aunque no lo confesara, escuchaba todo lo que ella le contaba, porque era muy agradable. _

_Paso el tiempo y la adopción para aquella mujer llamada Lyndi Harlown, se hizo realidad, solo por haber hecho decir a Fate unas simples palabras "Si, Lyndi-san me agrada", y no habían necesitado mas, ya era muy difícil que Fate dijera algo, y para que dijera eso, pues no dudaron en darle la adopción a Lyndi, una mujer agradable, buena madre y una persona muy trabajadora._

_Fate descubrió que tenía un hermano, que viviría en una enorme casa, y tendría su propio cuarto. Sin embargo el tiempo siempre hace meollo en las personas, y así era como se sentía Fate, a pesar de todo el cariño que le brindaban, todo la atención que le daban, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que fue su felicidad, para ella, su vida no era nada sin eso, sin su Precia-okasan y su Alicia-nee-chan._

_Por supuesto Fate, era muy cobarde como para quitarse la vida, pero ella sentía dentro de sí un vacio, que nadie podía llenar. No fue sino hasta que tenía 12 años, que su vida corrió un verdadero peligro, y descubrio que podia haber más de una felicidad.  
_

_Lyndi Harlown, quería tanto a su hija Fate, que siempre llegaba seguido al colegio donde la había puesto a estudiar, para preguntar por ella, que cómo le iba, si no la trataban mal, y finalmente, qué podía hacer ella para ayudar a Fate, era una rutina de semana, pero ese día, 10 mayo, algo extraño ocurría, Lyndi llego a la hora que siempre acostumbraba llegar, pero al estar ahí solo pudo observar el desastre que acontecía._

_-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto a alguien que se encontraba cerca._

_-¡Ah!, Lyndi-san…_

_-¿Qué está pasando directora? ¿Cómo se formo este incendio?_

_-No lo sabemos, pero ya llamamos a emergencias, y hay personas que nos están ayudando a aplacar el fuego- en el lugar se encontraban la mayoría de estudiantes, pero había alguien a quien Lyndi no había visto._

_-¿Y Fate? ¿Dónde está Fate? ¿Le ha pasado algo?_

_Pero no recibió respuesta._

_-¿Acaso…Fate? ¿Dónde está?- exigió saber._

_-Lo siento, Lyndi-san- no podía ser- hasta hace poco hemos terminado de evacuar a los estudiantes y nos hemos dado cuenta…- no, eso no-… Fate no estaba, y para entonces el incendio había incrementado así como lo ves._

_Lyndi se quedo estática, de piedra, sentía que se volvería loca de un momento a otro, la sola idea de perder a Fate… ni siquiera lograba concebirlo; volteo a ver la entrada del lugar, había un espacio en el que podía introducirse, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió y se lanzo a dentro en busca de Fate._

_-¡Espera! ¡Lyndi-san!_

_Lyndi sentía que le costaba respirar, casi no podía ver, sentía que su cuerpo ardía entre el calor, pero por buscar a su hija, incluso si tenía que quemarse en el infierno, la salvaría, primero busco en el salón, por si en medio de la confusión Fate habría regresado pero no había nadie, y así fue de salón en salón en que podía ver algo, y sin saberlo se dirigía hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraba Fate. Si, es cierto que Fate no se mataría, pero al ver que podía morir, por el fuego, estaba dispuesta a dejarse morir, por lo que había decidido no salir del edificio, refugiándose en la biblioteca._

_-¡Fate! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Fate!_

_Justo en ese momento Lyndi abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, no le había tomado tanto tiempo llegar ahí, y al lado de un escritorio, aun entre las llamas, pudo ver la falda y lo pies de una niña, sintió su corazón latir, no sabía si había alguien más aparte de Fate, pero aunque fuera muy egoísta, deseaba que fuera ella, su Fate, porque si no encontraba a Fate, sentía que moriría._

_-¡Fate!_

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y por alguna razón la distancia fue un poco larga, quizá por muchas razones que ahora no se pueden explicar, hasta que llego, y rápidamente noto que era Fate, y aun entre el fuego sentía que sus ojos se humedecían de la alegría y de la felicidad; tomo a Fate entre sus brazos, de manera que la protegía más del fuego a ella que así misma, el edificio se estaba derrumbando, por un momento Lyndi pensó que no lo lograrían, hasta que diviso la salida, ya con sus últimas fuerzas, corrió nuevamente, hasta atravesar la salida, todos se sorprendieron al verla salir, pero a pesar de lo mucho que estaba cansada, solo cayó de rodillas y no directamente al suelo, con Fate en sus brazos, la abrazo mucho más fuerte, Fate, a penas si podía comprender lo que sucedía, pero lo que si era seguro es que Lyndi-san la había salvado, y justo ahora la estaba envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo, entre lagrimas y un llanto de alegría, de desesperanza por lo que pudo ser, e imagino, esa mujer la quería, no, salvo su vida, a costa de la suya, esa mujer definitivamente la amaba y la consideraba su hija._

_-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto Fate! ¡Me preocupe mucho por ti! ¡Yo soy tu madre, y te amo! ¡Te amo mucho Fate! ¡Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti! ¡Quiero estar aquí para ti! ¡Y te amo! ¡Recuérdalo siempre! ¡Te amo Fate!_

_Fate sufrió un desmayo después de eso, por la falta de aire, y por sus sentimientos encontrados, su corazón latía muy cálido, la había escuchado fuerte y claro, que la amaba, que ella se consideraba su madre y la amaba de verdad, sus palabras nunca fueron mentira "Yo no soy tu madre Precia, pero yo también puedo ser tu madre, y no por eso ella dejara de serlo, tu madre Precia, siempre será tu madre, pero yo también lo seré ¿No te alegra? Ahora tendrás a dos mamás". _

_-Fate…- Fate escuchaba que la llamaban a lo lejos- …Fate…_

_-Lyndi-s…-Fate abrió los ojos de a poco y se encontraba en su habitación, limpia, entre sabanas limpias, bien cuidada, por la persona que tenia frente a sí, con una hermosa sonrisa, y entonces recordó lo bella que era la sonrisa de una madre, y como su Precia-okasan, Lyndi sonreía igual._

_-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿O quizá solo querrás agua? Espera un momento ahora mismo vuelvo._

_-Lyndi-…- y Lyndi se detuvo al escuchar a su hija llamándola._

_-¿Si Fate?_

_-Lyndi-okasan, una sopa caliente estaría bien- los ojos de Lyndi se abrieron, un brillo apareció en ellos, y una cálida emoción envolvió a su corazón, al haber escuchado a Fate llamándola madre, de una forma diferente, pero era igual, más cariñoso, porque solo así solía llamar a Precia._

_-Ahora vuelvo, Fate…hija- Lyndi cerró la puerta al salir, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas de felicidad._

-Desde entonces, he querido mucho a mi madre Lyndi, es una persona muy sabia, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, me recordó la alegría de vivir, aprendí a querer a mi hermano, a quien no aceptaba del todo, y ahora somos grandes amigos…Lyndi-okosan me dejo muy claro que, mi madre Precia y mi hermana Alicia, me habían amado mucho y por eso no tenia que sufrir.

-Has sido muy afortunada Fate, pero yo no…

-Eso no importa, tu hubieras comprender esto sola, no pasamos lo mismo, en el fondo tú perdiste más que yo, yo era solo una niña y no podía elegir, no sabía qué hacer, pero tú ti podías, y el que te lo quitaran todo, fue muy injusto…creáoslo o no, si lo comprendo, Nanoha…

Nanoha solo lloro nuevamente, ella era muy fuerte, aunque llorara, no dejaba salir del todo su dolor, solo sollozaba y aunque sus lagrimas fueran muchas, trataba de contenerse, era algo que vivía y afrontaba sola, y yo solo podía esperar el día en que pudiera ser su apoyo, que no llorara sola, sino que buscara mis hombros, y poderla envolverla en mis brazos.

El día que yo tanto esperaba, llego después de tanto tiempo, regresamos a Japón, le pedí al abogado que me presentara una orden falsa, ya que esas cosas tienen que llevar un montón de aprobaciones y firmas, de etc., etc., para que Nanoha la viera, y estuviera convencida; íbamos por la carretera en mi auto y nos dirigíamos precisamente a la empresa Bannings & Tsukimura.

-¿No debería ser el abogado quien presente la orden?

-Eso es lo más protocolario…pero, no te gustaría ver su cara…esta demanda no es sencilla, no solo puedes pedirle que te de tú casa, y tú tienda y ya, si vas a dar este golpe, tendrá que ser en grande, recuerda que yo te ayudare…

-De acuerdo…

A lo lejos divise el edificio, y aumente un poco la velocidad, estaba un poco impaciente por lo que podría suceder, no sabía si Nanoha podría contenerse, pero quería que fuera de esta forma, quería que viviera esto como debía ser, ella se merecía muchas cosas y la primera que quería darle, era liberarla de esa prisión de odio, que la tenía tan encerrada, tanto que no podía amar; Nanoha me estaba poniendo a prueba, y yo podía hacer o no hacer, aunque al final elegí no hacer, se que ella iba a comprenderlo. Al llegar, estacione el auto, salimos y nos dirigimos al interior edificio.

-¿Disculpe señorita, pero podría mostrarme su identificación?

Un guardia de seguridad nos detuvo en la entrada, yo iba con un traje formal negro, pantalón y corbata, y Nanoha, muy parecido a como se había vestido en nuestra primera y lo que había sido nuestra única cita en las vegas, no habíamos vuelto a salir o divertirnos, como dije, me estaba poniendo a prueba; además de eso yo llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol, rápidamente saque de mi bolsillo, mi identificación empresarial y se la mostré al guardia.

-¡Señorita Testarrosa Harlown! ¡Discúlpeme, puede pasar, adelante!

Así era como me gustaban las cosas, rápido; entramos finalmente y nos dirigimos directamente al ascensor, casi al último piso de un edificio de 75 pisos, el viaje fue largo, y en silencio, no sé si había algo de qué hablar pero eso realmente no importaba, y así como empezamos a subir, el ascensor se detuvo, se abrió, y caminamos en dirección a la oficina principal que yo muy bien conocía.

-Señorita Harlown, bienvenida, la señorita Bannings la está esperando- nos saludo la secretaria, y Nanoha no paso por desapercibidas sus palabras.

-¿Nos está esperando? ¿Qué significa eso…?- yo hice caso omiso a Nanoha y seguí caminando, abrí las puertas de la elegante oficina, y efectivamente alguien nos estaba esperaba adentro.

-Fate…, señorita Takamachi, bienvenida.

-Pero qué...

Arisa Bannings nos saludo solo de palabra, petición mía, para prevenir golpes innecesarios, yo me hice a un lado y deje a Nanoha frente a Arisa, pero Nanoha volteo su mirada hacia mí y no dejaba de verme, claramente con furia, estaba más que enfadad conmigo, pero no dijo nada y aunque fue difícil regreso la mirada a la persona frente a sí.

-Señorita Takamachi Nanoha-san, por favor, escuche lo que la señorita Bannings tiene que decir…- alguien más que se encontraba en la habitación hablo, Suzuka Tsukimura, la otra presidenta de la empresa.

-Se que no estará contenta Takamachi-san…

-¿Pero cómo es que lo sabe, alguien vino y se lo dijo?- el sarcasmo en Nanoha era evidente- no tiene ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar en mi vida, ¡por su culpa!…- al menos no estaba ofendiendo a Arisa.

-Tiene razón no puedo imaginarlo…

-La demanda era una mentira ¿Verdad Fate?

-Escucha a Arisa Nanoha…- sabía que pedirlo no era suficiente.

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Porque siempre he querido pedirle perdón! ¡Siempre he tenido que pedir perdón!

-Eso no es…

-Suficiente, lo sé, pero tampoco sé que puedo hacer Takamachi-san, para compensar nuestra falta- Arisa rodeo su escritorio y abrió una gaveta, saco unos papeles y la cerro-... y me avergüenza decir, que mi padre no fue un buen hombre, no sé cómo pudo quitarle a un niña todo lo que tenia…para usted mi padre debe ser un monstro, que se aprovecho solo porque podía y tuvo la oportunidad…

-…su padre- al escuchar a Arisa, Nanoha parecía haber cambiado totalmentesu expresión.

-Usted no es la única persona Takamachi-san, a quien mi padre le hizo cosas horribles,… ya he tenido que pedir perdón muchas veces, pero no me cansare de hacerlo, hasta que logre, aunque sea un poco enmendar los errores de mi padre; su dolor, su sufrimiento…sé que no puedo remediarlo, porque no puede borrarse el pasado, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer…

Arisa extendió los papeles que tenía en sus manos a Nanoha, quien los tomo; en ese instante me di cuenta que la mirada de Nanoha había cambiado, ya no estaba furiosa, pero tampoco decía nada…

-Si quiere algo mas, yo puedo darle lo que sea, puedo ayudarle en lo que usted quiera, hace mucho tiempo mi padre hizo esto, le quito a una chica todo lo que tenia, no sé qué intensiones tuvo al hacer aquello, pero 11 meses después mi padre, murió, la empresa pasó una crisis y no pude buscarla entonces, 6 mese después lo hice, pero no la encontré, entre tantas cosas no pude hacer mucho, por eso también le pido perdón; lo único que le pido es que no me solicite cerrar esta empresa, que con gusto yo haría, pero el señor Tsukimura, no tiene la culpa de los errores de mi padre…

-Estos son…

-Las escrituras de su casa y el pequeño negocio de su familia…son suyas Takamachi-san, yo deshice el contrato de mi padre…

-…gracias.

-No, ante todo yo tengo que disculparme, no merezco su gratitud Takamachi-san; y le doy muchas gracias a Fate, por haberla encontrado, y darme la oportunidad de enmendar un error más de mi padre.

Creo que Nanoha había olvidado que yo estaba en aquel lugar, mi miro, pero su mirada ya era una muy diferente a la de hace unos segundos, no sé, pero se miraba mucho mejor, más tranquila y muy brillante, un hermoso azul lavanda brillante.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos…

-¿Estás segura, Nanoha?

-Sí, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…con su permiso, me retiro, Arisa-san, y eh…- Nanoha se dirigió a la otra persona pero no sabía su nombre…

-Suzuka, Tsukimura Suzuka…

-Tsuzuka-san…

-Bueno, yo también me retiro, Arisa, Suzuka, nos vemos.

-Adiós, y gracias Fate.

-Que te vaya bien Fate-chan…- antes de salir pude ver como Suzuka se levantaba y abrazo a Arisa, de seguro, este también fue un mal trago para ella. Arisa es una buena persona, y desde que tomo el control de la empresa, ha hecho grandes cosas, y en secreto esta es, su más grande iniciativa, no es por limpiar el honor o algo parecido, aunque no lo crean ella sabe lo significa sufrir, y a mí también me agrada que haya iniciado esto, no me imagino a la mujer de mis sueños y una gran amiga en una confrontación a muerte, espero que Nanoha no esté enfadada porque le mentí.

Salí de la oficina y no vi a Nanoha, le pregunte a la secretaria y me dijo que se había marchado por el ascensor, no tuve otra opción más que tomar otro, llegue abajo, y tampoco pude verla, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, no me había esperado, y no tenía idea de adonde podría haber ido, mi corazón se sintió pesado, sino la volvía a ver, no sé qué haría, sin saber que más hacer empecé a correr, salí del edificio, y me dirigí al auto, abrí la puerta y…ahí estaba, me sentí tan feliz, que no pude evitar dejar salir un largo suspiro.

-¿Estas enfadada?- pero eso no significaba que todo hubiera acabado.

-No.

-Yo…quería decírtelo, pero no me creerías, no confiarías en mí y…

-Está bien, Fate-chan…- ¿Cómo me llamo?- es solo que yo…- sin pensarlo dos veces termine de entrar al auto y cerré la puerta, pero yo tampoco sabía que decir…pero al parecer Nanoha quería llorar otra vez.

-Nanoha…yo…

-No pude culparla, fue tan sincera…- ya no se contuvo, y comenzó llorar abiertamente, como no la había visto.

-Arisa Bannings es una buena persona, a diferencia de su padre, eso es lo que no me creerías…

-Lo sé…- Nanoha dejo salir un alarido, y se arrojo a mis brazos, Nanoha ya no se contuvo para nada, dejo salir todo su dolor, toda esa pena que tenia acumulada, y de seguro un nuevo alivio y alegría que probablemente la embargaba, y yo no podía sentirme más feliz, la abrase lo mas cariñosamente que pude, acaricie su cabeza, despacio, por fin sentí que Nanoha se había liberado de aquella prisión, su corazón a pesar de todo era puro, ya que sin dudarlo fue capaz de perdonar.

Nos quedamos adentro del auto todo lo que Nanoha lloro, y cuando se hubo calmado, me miro a los ojos…era tan hermosa, con ese brillo y esas lagrimas que aun estaban renuentes a abandonar su rostro, que la hacían ver hermosa de una nueva forma que jamás había apreciado; la tenía tan cerca de mí, su respiración cerca de mi rostro, Nanoha cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que no separaba, todo fue tan repentino que no supe cómo reaccionar, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos y fue tan maravilloso, no sería capaz de describirlo, excepto por esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que sentí al probar sus labios, nos movimos despacio y muy lentamente, esto era más que pasional; entonces me atreví a solicitar permiso para entrar en su boca, acariciando su labio inferior con mi lengua, y no me hizo esperar mucho, Nanoha partió sus labios, y sentí su lengua con lamia, acariciándose, sintiéndose, Nanoha parecía una experta, y estuvimos así, hasta que nos falto aire; me gusto mucho escuchar ese chasquido al separar nuestros labios. Después de eso solo nos abrazamos.

-Quiero ir a casa…

Eso fue lo que me pidió Nanoha, y ahí estábamos, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Uminari. La casa de Nanoha era una típica casa japonesa, tenía ese aire tradicional, y no muy lejos de ahí se podía ver ese pequeño negocio de panadería del que tanto me hablo Nanoha. Ella se encontraba a medio camino de la entrada de su casa, solo mirándola, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie estaba ahí, estaba obviamente descuidada, con rastros de polvo aquí y allá, mas que vieja, se miraba abandonada, pero Nanoha se miraba feliz y yo solo podía mirarla a ella.

-Ne, Fate-chan- la escuche llamarme con ese nuevo timbre cariñoso que me llevaba al cielo.

-¿Si, Nanoha?

-¿Me ayudaras…?- sí, yo ya le había dicho a Nanoha que le ayudaría a arreglar su casa y su negocio, lo que ella en realidad quería decir era "¿Te quedaras conmigo?", pero estaba claro que no iba a decirlo, todavía le costaba un poco expresarse.

-Sabes que si…- entonces ella me extendió su mano, y supe que esa era una invitacion, no un contrato ni nada por el estilo, era una invitación, que me decía que podía formar parte de su vida, y claro, yo con mucho gusto acepte, al final esta linda y hermosa Diosa pudo ser mía, pero no precisamente de la forma en que imagine en un principio.

Porque yo, me habia enamorado de Nanoha.

**Notas:**

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual

Me parece que va haber un 3ercap.

Espero que los que lean este fic, lean mi otro one-shot. Todos aquellos que me dejaron rewiews anónimos y no registrados, les pido las disculpas del caso, de porque no aparecieron publicados y en ese mi otro fic, les aclaro porque no fue así.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Era una lindo día en los suburbios de la pequeña ciudad llamada Uminari, el cual ya iba cayendo con el sol, y una carro negro bastante deportivo se estaciono cerca de un pequeño negocio, que tenía un delicioso aroma a pan y uno podía sentirlo a pocos metros cerca del lugar, se bajo entonces, del auto, una persona con una gabardina negra de esas bastante largas que bajan y pasan de las rodillas, llevaba un portafolios en su mano y se dirigía hacia el pequeño negocio de panadería, a paso lento pero seguro.

-Ya he regresado, Nanoha- saludo a la persona que la había visto desde fuera y la esperaba con ansias.

-Bienvenida Fate-chan- una chica con una sonrisa dulce, que ella esperaba, le correspondió el saludo, y a pesar de estar separadas por una repisa, se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios, y terminar el saludo como correspondía.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay beso para mí?- pregunto una chica castaña, con unos ojos azules bastante juguetones, que llegaba desde adentro de la panadería, presenciando la escena.

-Hayate, tú no eres mi pareja, Nanoha, si lo es, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-Así es, Fate-chan es mía- diciendo esto Nanoha sujeto posesivamente el brazo izquierdo de Fate.

-Nanoha-chan eres una tacaña.

**Flash-back**

Fate estaba muy alegre después de haber conocido a Nanoha, alguna vez pensó que no llegaría a conocer lo que era el amor verdadero, pero Nanoha era eso y más, era el complemento de su felicidad, era todo eso que había escuchado e incluso iba mas allá, las palabras no le alcanzaban para decir y demostrar lo feliz que era.

El tiempo siempre marca una diferencia para aquellos que quieren avanzar, para poder llegar a tener aquello que solo la experiencia les puede dar. Fate no podía pedir más, después de haber escogido a Nanoha, no existía nadie más; Nanoha era una mejor chica de lo que pensó, era cariñosa, amable, atenta, trabajadora, y muy reservada en cuanto a la intimidad, no porque no pudiera o tuviera vergüenza de hacerlo, eso lo había dejado muy claro; para Nanoha tentar a Fate era tan fácil, como tener a un perrito dócil detrás de ella, y no había perdido la oportunidad para sacar provecho de eso en alguna cosa que otra, y a pesar de eso Fate tenía presente las palabras de Nanoha incluso cuando esas cosas sucedían:

-Si quieres ir más allá Fate-chan, tendrás que conquistarme- por supuesto que lo haría, pero no era fácil aguantar cuando Nanoha decía eso de esa forma tan sensual y sexy- así que tendrás que comenzar…- decía esto mientras besaba los labios de Fate suavemente y sin cambiar su tono de voz-…por… ¡dejar de tocar mi trasero cada vez que me abrazas!- grito, y empujo a Fate lejos de ella, no de una forma grosera, sino pidiendo más bien, respeto a ella.

-Pero eres mi novia Nanoha- Fate tenia lagrimillas en sus ojos.

-En tus seños querida Fate-chan- eso fue cruel- ¿Acaso no has puesto atención? He dicho que tendrás que conquistarme, y comenzando precisamente para aceptar ser tu novia, o no, ya lo decidiré- el tono de Nanoha era tan autoritario, como decir que era medio broma y medio en serio, ya que apreciaba mucho a Fate, con algo que era mucho más que agradecimiento.

-¡Hai!- levanto una mano Fate en forma de obediencia, moviendo su colita y sus orejas imaginarias, incluso si Nanoha decía eso, ellas ya tenían esa especie de momentos íntimos en los que se besaban y abrazaban mucho.

El cortejo era algo agradable para ellas, como nunca lo habían vivido, incluso cuando eran jóvenes, a pesar de que Nanoha no había vivido mucho de eso.

Y en efecto, nada pasa por desapercibido, y los cambios en Fate eran tan notables y evidentes, como el hecho de que un indigente se ganara la lotería, y se hiciera millonario de la noche a la mañana, y quienes notan esto, son las personas a las cuales más les importamos. Empezando por la mañana, Fate llegaba del trabajo desde otro lugar que ya no era su casa, con la excusa de que debía comenzar a ser independiente de su madre Lyndi, la verdad, era que Nanoha no quería que Fate dijera nada a nadie de los suyos acerca de "su relación", a Fate no le importaba mucho en realidad, tenía la seguridad de que llegaría el día en que todos lo supieran y como volviera mentirle a Nanoha, esa sería su despedida; Lyndi un poco preocupada por el cambio de Fate, decidió hablarle a alguien que sabia tratar a su Hija.

Yagami Hayate era la mejor amiga de infancia de Fate, la conoció casi justo después del incidente donde se incendio el colegio. Lyndi no solo le había contado lo de la mudanza de Fate, sino también el que se marchara todos los días antes del almuerzo "para almorzar en un lugar diferente y con personas diferentes", probar nuevas experiencias en otros restaurantes ya sea retirados o no de la oficina, era la excusa de Fate, pero lo cierto es que cada día almorzaba con Nanoha, lo que fuera, lo que decidieran, cocinar juntas era lo que más le gustaba a Fate, por lo que siempre regresaba muy pasada la hora del almuerzo, y al marcharse, solo marcaba y se iba, si alguien la invitaba un breve café ya sea por negocios o una pequeña charla, siempre lo despedía muy rápidamente, incluso a la misma Lyndi, porque Fate no soportaba el tiempo lejos de Nanoha, ambas vivían en casa de esta y a pesar de no haber ido mas allá, dormir juntas, había sido la mejor forma de dormir de su vida. En conclusión, la Fate de antes ya no era la misma que Lyndi observaba.

Por lo que, los sucesos desconocidos tanto como los conocidos preocuparon mucho a Lyndi, sobre todo el que Fate no quisiera decirle nada de porque aquel cambio tan repentino, así que recurrió a la única persona que realmente le ayudaría.

De esa manera Hayate descubrió el secreto de Fate en una escena muy parecida, a la de ese día (vease antes del flash-back). Como Hayate no podía descuidar mucho el trabajo de su empresa, decidió que al final de un día seria el momento perfecto para descubrir el lugar donde vivía Fate.

Hayate quedo muy impresionada la primera vez que lo vio, era amor lo que se veía en los ojos de Fate, aunque ya lo presentía no estaba segura, ya que Fate siempre rechazaba las relaciones formales con cualquier persona, y eso significaba, que definitivamente, esa chica no era cualquier persona, por algo estaba Fate con ella.

-¡Aja! ¡Te atrape Fate-chan, con las manos en la masa!- salió gritando Hayate repentinamente saliendo de un arbusto, tan repentinamente que Fate y Nanoha pegaron un pequeño salto del susto y de la impresión.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuál masa?- decía Fate extrañada por la situación repentina, hasta que diviso a Hayate perfectamente- ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú Hayate! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le exigió saber, ya hacía tiempo que no miraba a su amiga.

Y acercándose rápidamente a las dos personas de su interés, Hayate respondió.

-Eso debería preguntar yo Fate-chan, que escondido te lo tenias…- le dijo a Fate, mirando de reojo a Nanoha muy suspicazmente.

-Yo no tenía nada escondido…

-¿Quién es esta persona Fate-chan?

-Descuida Nanoha, ahora mismo se irá…

-¿Cómo que me iré? Primero que nada, tienes que presentarme a tu novia, no seas mal educada Fate-chan…

-Hayate…- la voz de Fate sonaba molesta.

-Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, mucho gusto.

-¡Nanoha!- y ahora sonaba con mucha sorpresa.

-Es inevitable Fate-chan, y esta persona es claramente una conocida tuya…

-El gusto es mío, y soy más que una conocida, soy la mejor amiga de Fate-chan, la genial, la inigualable, la maravillosa…

-…e incorregible- dijo Fate en medio de su discurso.

-¡Fate-chan!...ejem, como decía,… e intrépida Yagami Hayate, a tus servicios.

-¿De Yagami Volkerinter Inc.?

-Tu novia es muy inteligente Fate-chan…conoce mi empresa…y dime, desde cuando están juntas- le pregunto Hayate a Fate, en su pregunta del millón, pegándola en un abrazo por su cintura y quedando muy cerca de su rostro…

-Ellas no es mí…

-Soy su Novia- interrumpió Nanoha a Fate, notando lo que diría, haciendo que las dos con Hayate volteasen a verla-…su prometida, su amante, como quieras decirlo, solo te pediré que…no vuelvas a acercarte a menos de cincuenta centímetros de _mi _Fate-chan ¿Has entendido?- la repentina cercanía de Fate con Hayate hiso que algo hiciera clic dentro de Nanoha, solo ella podía abrazar a Fate-chan tan estrechamente, sus celos eran evidentes, y Hayate decidió, no tentar sus suerte.

-Chica posesiva, y decías que no te agrado Nakagima-san…

-¿Nakagima? ¿Quién es Nakagima?

-Ginga, Nakagima Ginga, mejor dicho fue, y pues fue ¡Guaw!...

-Nadie, no fue nadie, no importa, no te preocupes por eso Nanoha- interrumpió Fate a Hayate tapándole la boca con ambas manos, al ver que iniciaría con uno de sus discursos,…innecesarios- fue alguien del pasado, no te preocupes.

-¿En serio? ¿Y fue tu pareja?

-Sí, y era muy bonita, tenia buen cuerpo, cabello lila, ojos verdes, y muy ¡Awekt!

-Ja ja ja, no, quiero decir sí, me obligaron a salir con esa persona, pero no significo nada para mí- Fate había vuelto a callar a Hayate, luego de soltarla pensando que ya no diría más.

-¿Te obligaron?- no solo la expresión de Nanoha era diferente, sino además su voz sonaba diferente, y no era la primera vez que Fate la veía de esa forma.

-De verdad, mi hermano…

-¿Qué te obligaron?- dijo Hayate apartando un poco las manos de Fate con las suyas- Pero al verla dijiste que esa chica en tu cama seria una…!Umhtt!

-Ya cállate Hayate, ¿Acaso quieres que Nanoha nos mate?

Nanoha se veía como la calma antes de la tormenta, miraba con un dejo de psicópata a ambas personas frente a sí, como una especie de demonio.

-¿Por qué lo niegas Fate-chan? Si esa persona fue tu pareja no deberías negarlo… si algún día me dejas, ¿Me negaras así?- la voz de Nanoha sonaba, muy fuera de ella, parecía ser otra persona la que hablaba, con una voz tenebrosa, que harían a cualquiera tener los pelos de punta.

-Yo nunca te dejare Nanoha, y si es cierto que esa persona fue mi pareja, no lo niego, era bonita físicamente, pero como persona era muy desagradable, y ya sabes cómo soy yo, no le hagas caso a Hayate, Nanoha para mi tu eres la única…- soltando a Hayate, Fate se acerco a Nanoha-…sabes que te quiero solo a ti…- juntando sus manos con las suyas.

-¿No me mientes?- de la mirada de psicópata asesina, paso a una muy ilusionada con las palabras de Fate en un instante.

-¿Sera bipolar?…

-Silencio Hayate…- susurró Fate a Hayate y regreso con Nanoha- Justo como lo oyes Nanoha, yo te quiero solo a ti, no hay otra como tú, y aunque digas, insistas que no es el momento, te lo diré ahora, yo te amo, Nanoha.

-Y yo a ti Fate-chan…- escuchar decir eso por parte de Nanoha fue una sorpresa pero decidieron ignorarlo para fundirse en un cálido beso, de cariño.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo?- pregunto Nanoha al separarse.

-Siempre Nanoha…-

-¿Y esa persona no significo nada?

-No, nada Nanoha.

-¿Cuánto me amas?

-Nada de lo que diga podría alcanzar a decir todo lo que te amo Nanoha…

-¡Oigan! ¡Todavía estoy aquí!- pudiera parecer que gracias a Hayate se confesaron sus sentimientos apropiadamente, pero no es así, ellas, sobre todo Fate, ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad a Nanoha, que siempre le decía que era demasiado pronto para eso pero, lo que sí es verdad, es que en ese ataque de celos, Nanoha admitió que aceptaba ser la novia de Fate. ¿Cómo es que se habían confesado su amor y no eran nada, o al menos, no de palabra?

Desde aquel día, Hayate se acerco más a Fate para poder ver y apreciar de cerca su relación. Y para poder conocer a Nanoha, Hayate decidió trabajar con Nanoha de vez en cuando en su panadería.

**Fin del flash-back**

-Vienes temprano hoy Fate-chan…

-¿Es que está mal? Además, a ti que más te da Hayate…

-Estas descuidando tu trabajo, aunque entiendo porque lo haces, Nanoha sigue estando tan buena como siempre...

-No hables así de ella.

-Pero tú lo haces.

-Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Acaso son celos esos que veo? No puedo creerlo, las dos se han encelado conmigo, pero es comprensible…

-No empieces Hayate…

-¡Ya estamos listas Fate-chan, ahora vamos!- se escucho decir a Nanoha desde adentro, ya que se encontraba preparando los moldes de pan para el día siguiente.

-¿Pensé que ayudabas a Nanoha?

-Ya lo hice, Nanoha-chan está dejando listas las bandejas correctamente solo para venir a ornear el pan en la mañana.

-Je…

-Por cierto, Lyndi dice que quisiera hablar más seguido con su nuera.

-Nanoha y yo no estamos casadas…

-Pero yo sé que te gustaría… ¿Y bien?

-Sí, pronto iremos a visitar a mi madre, solo estoy esperando…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las vacaciones…, cada vez que vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo, y quiero que la próxima vez, tengamos una verdadera convivencia familiar, además no puedo esperar para que mi madre y mi hermano conozcan a la nueva integrante de la familia…

-A Lyndi-san le cae muy bien Nanoha…creo que se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo sepa…

-Eso espero…- Fate sono con algo de desilucion.

-¿Cuál es la desconfianza? Ya verás que sí…

-Es que, puede que todo sea muy repentino,…todo ha pasado tan rápido…

**Flash-back**

Desde que Nanoha y Fate habían decidido estar juntas, solamente habían transcurrido 10 meses, todos los días Fate ayudaba a Nanoha en las cosas de la casa, sobre todo en la noche que es cuando solía llegar la mayoría del tiempo, y en los fines de semana, mientras que Nanoha se había encargado de la restauración del negocio durante el día, que desde que comenzó, muchas personas a pesar del tiempo, la habían reconocido, y solía hablar amenamente con esas personas que solían darle palabras de ánimos, que se alegraban mucho que no le hubiera pasado nada malo, que parecía el retrato vivo de su adre, que hubiera regresado y que estuviera dispuesta a darle el resurgimiento de lo que para muchos era su tienda de pan y postres preferida, Midoriya Café.

Hayate quien fue la primera en darse cuenta de su relación, sirvió como intermediaria para que la familia de Fate se enterara, ya que la situación había sido inevitable desde el momento en que Hayate se entero, Nanoha tuvo que acceder a que la familia de Fate se enterara, por lo que tanto Fate como Hayate habían hablado con Lyndi, respondiendo todas sus preguntas…

-¿Donde fue que la conociste Fate?

-En las vegas…

-¿Y qué es lo que hacia ella?

-¿Eso es realmente importante madre?…

-Sabes que si Fate, quiero saberlo todo.

-Ella trabajaba en los juegos, dirigía el juego de póker en aquel entonces…

-Así que escogiste a una plebeya…- una risa adornaba el rostro de quien menciono las palabras.

-¡Pos supuesto que no Hayate! Nanoha simplemente tenía una meta que cumplir, y era muy importante para ella, por eso todo su dinero lo tenía en una banca de ahorro…

-¿Qué clase de meta?- pregunto curiosa Lyndi.

-Madre, eso es personal, preferiría que Nanoha sea quien te lo diga…

-Y ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando que tenia?- Fate odiaba que Hayate no dejara el tema por la paz.

-…más de 27, 000,000. Nanoha estaba insegura de cómo utilizar ese dinero por muchas razones, así que prefería ahorrarlo, en lugar de invertirlo.

-Ya entiendo, de esa manera es que se desaparecieron 27 millones hace tiempo, sabía que había sido tú en las vegas, pero no me imagine esto…- perder 27 millones en una chica, eso no era tan normal, quien podría ser la susodicha.

-Lyndi-okasan te equivocas, yo simplemente perdí una apuesta en el juego con Nanoha…

-Lyndi-san, tengo que decir que Takamachi Nanoha-chan es muy hermosa, no hay duda de porque Fate la eligió…

-No hay duda de que Nanoha es muy linda, pero su interior, sus sentimientos y su forma de ser, es lo que me enamoro…

Tanto Lyndi como Hayate se sorprendieron de que Fate fuera tan sincera…

-Pero no se han conocido demasiado, apenas si ha sido poco tiempo…- Lyndi no parecía muy convencida.

-Eso no importa, tú me los dicho Lyndi-okasan, tiempo al tiempo, no puedes pedirme que haya pasado más tiempo del que ha transcurrido, yo te prometo que todo está bien, no me he equivocado, y estoy segura de que cuando conozcas a Nanoha lo comprenderás…

Como Hayate no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a Nanoha no pudo secundarla, pero no había duda de que Fate sonaba más que segura respecto a Nanoha; por Lyndi no había ningún problema de lo que sintiera su hija, pero no sabía qué era lo que esa muchacha Nanoha sentía por Fate, y su inquietud era esa, no quería ver el rostro de su hija decepcionado, si esa chica le destrozaba el corazón, Lyndi nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera conocer a su nuera, Hayate era la más bromista y desde casi un comienzo se refería a Nanoha de esa manera para molestar a Fate y a Lyndi que se encontraba siempre cerca de Fate cuando lo decía.

-Bienvenida, pasa adelante…- saludo Lyndi cordialmente a la chica que venía al lado de Fate.

-Con su permiso, muchas gracias…

Las invito a sentarse en la sala donde ya se encontraba Chrono, que también quería formar parte de esa conversación que era tan importante para Fate y su Madre.

-Chrono-dijo Fate al verlo.

-Gusto en verte hermanita- se levanto del sillón en el que estaba, para saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Fate, y posteriormente dirigirle la mirada a Nanoha…

-Chrono, ella es mi novia, Takamachi Nanoha…

-Un gusto conocerte Nanoha-san… los parientes deben saludarse por el nombre, ¿No lo crees?- la saludo alzándole la mano.

-Nanoha, el es mi hermano mayor Chrono…

-Supongo Chrono-kun, que tiene razón, el gusto es mío…- amablemente Nanoha correspondió el saludo.

Se sentaron a esperar a Lyndi, el ambiente era un poco extraño, Chrono miraba a Nanoha fijamente, y Nanoha se sentía un poco fuera del lugar, y Fate se retenía para decirle a Chrono que dejara de mirar a Nanoha y decirle un par de cosas de no sabía que…ya quería que aquello acabara; lo bueno es que Lyndi no tardo mucho en llegar. Llevaba una bandeja con bocadillos y cuatro tazas de té, que le sirvió a cada uno.

-Bien, Nanoha-san, hemos sabido por Fate que se dedica a atender un pequeño negocio llamado Midoriya Café.

-Es la herencia de mi familia…

-¿Y usted posee algún título de estudio?- Chrono no tardo mucho en intervenir en la platica..

-¡Chrono!

-Eso es importante Fate…

-Por supuesto que no…

-Descuida Fate-chan, su pregunta es razonable- Fate sin dudarlo hablo para contradecir a su hermano, pero fue interrumpida por Nanoha.

-Pero Nanoha…

-Está bien, en estas situaciones, lo mejor es ser honestos…- le dijo a Fate mirándola a los ojos. Y dirigiéndose a las personas que tenia al frente prosiguió- No poseo ninguna clase de titulo, ni siquiera termine la secundaria, mucho menos alcance la universidad…

-Nanoha eso no es necesario…- a Fate le estaban doliendo las palabras de Nanoha, sin darse cuenta de la reacción que tenía su familia en esos momentos, ella solo miraba a Nanoha.

-…perdí a mi familia en un accidente, y lo perdí todo, una persona malvada me arrebato mi casa y el negocio de mi familia, me quede sola, y apenas pude salir adelante; después, por accidente acabe jugando al póker en un pequeño negocio de juegos, y así sucesivamente fue como obtuve mejores ofertas de trabajo hasta que finalmente llegue a las vegas…

-Nanoha no sigas…- Nanoha no lloraba a pesar tener que recordar aquellos momentos, pero en su lugar, Fate lloraba en silencio, con su rostro bajo.

-…yo nunca invertí el dinero de mis ganancias, tenía mucho miedo de que volviera a sucederme lo que paso con mi casa y el negocio de mis padres, tenía miedo de que si comenzaba algo, alguien me lo arrebatara, prefería tener el valor neto…tuve parejas de alguna que otra noche, pero nada más…para mi esas cosas no eran realmente importantes, me mantuve así, hasta que conocí a Fate-chan…- nadie decía nada, solo escuchaban atentamente a Nanoha, incluso Fate, nunca la había escuchado hablar de sus otras parejas, aunque de acuerdo a Nanoha, no podían llamarse de esa manera-…con anterioridad había conocido a muchas personas como Fate-chan, con dinero, pretensiosas, que querían algo conmigo, ya sea intimo o esperar solo a ganarme en el juego, pero su hija fue diferente…

-¿Por qué?- Lyndi no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de ella, la razón no le era desconocida, pero quería escucharlo de esa chica, ya no tan desconocida, que a pesar de no tener mucha educación, se expresaba muy bien.

-…ella fue sincera desde un comienzo, quería algo más que quererme en su cama- para Nanoha no eran desconocidas las intenciones iniciales de Fate-…por supuesto ese fue el motivo de su atracción por mí, pero ella quería la sinceridad de parte de mi, que yo quisiera estar con ella, a tal punto de afrontarme y llamar mi atención, ella fue la primera en ganarme en un partido de póker, gracias a ella no sufrí las consecuencias, al perder en mi partido contra ella 27 millones, ella no lo acepto, incluso hasta ofreció su dinero a la banca…- Lyndi volteo a ver a Fate, sin quererlo gracias a Nanoha había descubierto que le había mentido, un poco. Y Fate, ya no lloraba, esquivo la mirada de su madre, pero estaba feliz de escuchar hablar así a Nanoha de ella-…después de eso, no podía creer que alguien me había ganado, lo único que Fate pidió fue pasar un día conmigo, y así nos conocimos, fue un día maravilloso, Fate no dejo de mostrarme lo alegre que era la vida, algo que yo ya había olvidado hace mucho tiempo…

-Su dinero Nanoha-san, ¿Para qué lo que quería, y por qué tanto?- por qué siempre Chrono hacia las preguntas más importunas.

-Para vengarme, de la empresa que me lo había quitado todo, mi intención era iniciar una demanda, tener el poder para sostenerla y llevarla hasta el final…pero eso no fue necesario,…conocer a su hija fue un milagro, su sinceridad, su fuerza y su intrepidez,… ella me mostro que todavía hay personas en las que podemos confiar en el mundo…Fate-chan me cuido, me apoyo, estuvo conmigo desde aquel momento y yo, no podía creer que alguien así se hubiera fijado en mi, era totalmente diferente de lo que creí en un comienzo, por esa y muchas razones más, me he enamorado de su hija, Lyndi-san…- la mirada de Nanoha era más brillante y clara que la luna en primavera.

-Wow, Nanoha-chan eres tan preciosa como me dijo Hayate-chan- Lyndi sentía que no cavia de la emoción después de escucharla, y solo se levanto para ir a abrazar directamente a Nanoha.

-Lyndi-san…- aun trataba de hablar Nanoha en el abrazo tan estrecho que le estaban dando…

-No, no te dejaremos ir, eres más que la indicada para mi hija Fate…

-Has encontrado a una buena chica Fate…

-Chrono pero tu…

-Lo que dije antes, no era en serio, solo quería saber si ella podía resistir esa clase de presión, pero ella es muy sincera también, como tú…

-Gracias, eso significa que ¿Aceptan a Nanoha?

-¿Aceptar? ¿Cuándo será la boda? No te preocupes yo la preparare, invitare a todos nuestros conocidos, escogeré los mejores vestidos, los mejores bocadillos, las mejores decoraciones y rosas, la mejor luna de miel de todas…

-Lyndi-okasan ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, no decías que Nanoha y yo tenemos que conocernos mejor?- Fate sonaba un poco afligida.

-¿Conocerse? Para que, están más que preparadas para la boda…

-P-pero, Okasa…Chrono ayúdame…

-Lo siento Fate, que tengas buena suerte…yo tengo otras cosas que hacer- decía Chrono desde la puerta, antes de salir y dejar a Fate y Nanoha a merced de su madre.

Aunque les costó controlar a Lyndi y hacerla volver en sí, Nanoha y Fate estaban felices, Nanoha había encontrado una nueva familia, y Fate no podía creerlo increíblemente bien que su madre y Nanoha se llevaban. Después del ataque de boda de Lyndi, ella y Nanoha, hablaron de más cosas, para conocerse mejor, y eran como dos demonios que habían descubierto una maravillosa amistad, ya que no perdían tiempo para picar a Fate, quien sorprendentemente era la victima de su propio juego, y Lyndi comprendió que esa linda chica tenía un gran corazón, era de esas pocas personas que aun quedaban en el mundo, pudo apreciar claramente que lo que sentía por Fate era sincero, y eso la hizo sentirse tranquila.

Lamentablemente, ese era el único día en que Nanoha y Fate podrían estar en casa de Lyndi, pero se la pasaron bien, y decidieron que la próxima vez tratarían de hacer un momento de convivio familiar.

**Fin del flash-back**

-¡Fate-mama! Vivio estaba muy ocupada adentro y por eso no pudo venir a saludarte.

Un pequeña niña venia corriendo delante de Nanoha y se había tirado a abrazar a Fate.

-¿Cómo has estado Vivio? ¿Tía Hayate no ha molestado mucho a Nanoha-mama?

-No, hemos estado muy bien, tía Hayate es muy buena, solo le gusta molestar un poco…

-¡Vivio! Se nota que eres hija de estas dos…

-¡Oye!...- protesto Fate.

-¿Ya te vas Hayate-chan?- pregunto Nanoha a Hayate llegando al lugar, y ver que ya tenía listas sus cosas para irse.

-Sí y hoy no cenare con ustedes, tengo una cita con Carim Gracia

-¿Carim Gracia? Estas tratando de atrapar un pez muy gordo Hayate…

-No es un pez gordo Fate-chan, sino estuvieras con Nanoha-chan me comprenderías, rubia sexy, ojos azules, y mejor no sigo, no sea que te de tentación,…aunque pertenece al celibato, ya sabes, esos clubs raros de monjas, no importa, nadie puede resistirse a mi…

-No hagas ninguna tontería Hayate, no puedo creer que una monja haya aceptado salir contigo, de seguro no te conoce…

-Dices eso Fate-chan, pero no te imaginas, vale la pena hacerla caer en pecado, es un desperdicio dejar a una belleza como esa intacta para los gusanos…

-Ya vete, y no digas tonterías como esas enfrente de Vivio…

-Pero tú preguntaste…

-Largo…

-Que te vaya bien Hayate-chan…

-Si no fuera por Nanoha-chan, no te salvas Fate-chan…

-Si como no…- fue lo último que le dijo Fate a Hayate antes de que se marchara.

-Fate-mama, vivió aprendió a hacer muchos panes hoy también.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso Vivio…

-Vivio es muy inteligente Fate-chan, te sorprenderías si la vieras…

-No lo dudo, por eso el próximo año, Vivio estudiara mucho ¿No es así Vivio?

-¡Sí! ¡Vivio irá a la escuela! ¡Tendrá muchos amigos! ¡Y sacara muy buenas notas!

Finalmente Nanoha termino cerrar todo el lugar y se dirigieron al auto.

-Fate-chan no creo que sea necesario subirnos al auto, la casa no queda muy lejos…

-Sí pero, no me gusta dejar el auto estacionado tan lejos de casa…

-Fate-chan eres muy desconfiada…

-Solo soy cuidadosa ¿Verdad Vivio? - le preguntó Fate a Vivio recargada en sus brazos

-Si Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama solo está siendo cuidadosa…

-Lo ves…

-Eso no es justo Fate-chan…, Vivio, también tienes que apoyar a tu Nanoha-mama.

**Flash-back**

Fate y Nanoha recorrían las calles en el auto muy lentamente después haber decidido cenar en un lugar diferente a la casa, mientras platicaban de lo que se les ocurría, lo que pensaban, de el día que habían tenido, las cosas que querían para el futuro o simplemente que harían el día de mañana.

-…me alegra que te vaya muy bien en el negocio, Nanoha.

-Sí, pareciera como si nunca me hubiera ido.

-Dime ¿No has pensado en agrandarlo? Quiero decir, abrir otras sucursales, en una nueva escala, algo parecido a abrir una empresa, no lo sé…

-Veras, todo el dinero que ahorre, no fue por ese motivo, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sé que hare con él, pero quiero que las cosas permanezcan así por un tiempo, pienso que hacer algo así, seria de pensarlo muy seriamente, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso…

-Comprendo…

-Fate-chan…

-Ummm…

-Tú madre es una persona muy agradable Fate-chan.

-¡Verdad!…

-De seguro sabe más secretos de Fate-chan, que no quieres decirme…

-¡Nanoha, no hables de eso! No me lo recuerdes, es simplemente aterrador, pensar en que tú y mi madre se junten nuevamente…

-¡Eh~~~! De cualquier forma no es algo que puedas evitar…

-Rayos…- susurro Fate por lo bajo- pero es verdad, mi madre se muere por volver a verte…- dijo alegremente y con una sonrisa.

-Fate-chan…

-Espero que piense en retrasar lo de la boda, o que lo haya olvidado, no puedo creer que realmente lo haya dicho…

-Fate-chan…

-Eso quiere decir que le caíste muy bien…

-Tu madre no menciono el asunto de los hijos, pensé que era algo que le importaría… ¡Ah~!- no pudo evitar gritar repentinamente Nanoha ante el frenazo tan brusco que le dio Fate al auto.

-Ya te había dicho que mi madre sabía que yo…

-Pero también dijiste que no perdía la esperanza de que tú…

-No importa…ya es abuela…y Chrono la hizo muy feliz con sus gemelas…

-Aun así…

-Se a lo que te refieres- Fate decidio cambiar de tema-…Mira, hay un parque a una cuadra, que te parece si vamos…

-¿A estas horas?…

-Vamos a pasear, un paseo nocturno, no te preocupes, no pasan de las 8:30 y vas en compañía de una cinta negra en karate…

-De acuerdo…

Se bajaron, y se dirigieron a paso lento hacia el parque, no había muchas personas a esas horas pero no estaba tan solitario, buscaron una banca y se sentaron, en lo que caminaron no habían dicho ni una palabra, el frio de la noche no era imperceptible, pero tampoco dijeron nada al respecto.

-Y que me dices tú Nanoha…- Fate decidió romper el silencio, veía a Nanoha y dudaba ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando...o sucedería?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nanoha se extraño por su pregunta, y la miro.

-Tus padres ¿Qué crees que pensarían de nuestra relación?

-No estoy muy segura, es decir, yo jamás lo imagine, que estaría con una chica…

Fate no supo realmente que decir.

-…siempre pensé que me casaría con algún hombre como mi padre, y tendría mi propia familia…

-¿No será que eres tú la que está preocupada?- Fate definitivamente no pensaba que tocarían ese tema tan pronto, pero sabía que el momento igual llegaría, así que no importaba mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, eras como esas chicas que tienen esa ilusión de encontrar al príncipe de sus sueños y ser felices para siempre…sino es que todavía sigues soñándolo…

-Yo no quise decir…

-Yo lo entiendo, que no soy lo que tú esperabas, desde que te conocí supe que eras una mujer maravillosa, tan perfecta que encajas completamente en el tipo de perfil y de rol que posee una mujer en la sociedad, que me hayas aceptado ha sido un milagro para mí, realmente lo agradezco…

-Te equivocas…

-¿Por qué? Sabes que en el fondo tengo razón…- trataba de ocultarlo, pero algo oprimió el corazón de Fate al decir aquello en lo que pensó alguna vez, y la hizo sentirse triste, no ser lo que esperaba Nanoha, pero no podía evitar amarla y pensar en no dejarla ir jamás.

Fate ya no miraba a Nanoha solo miraba el suelo, su ceño levemente fruncido, el dejo de tristeza que mostraba era evidente y Nanoha la miraba directamente, Fate no sonreía, y para Nanoha la sonrisa de Fate era algo muy hermoso de ver. Una brisa sacudió el ambiente, movió ligeramente las ramas de los árboles, y Fate no pudo evitar sentir el frio recorrerla.

-Fate-chan tonta…

Fate volteo al instante hacia Nanoha, ¿Por qué le decía tonta? ¿Acaso no comprendía su dolor?, pero su mente quedo en blanco, al sentir unos labios buscando los suyos, Nanoha tenía los ojos cerrados e inmediatamente rodeó el cuello de Fate con sus brazos, el beso era lento y profundo, Nanoha trataba de transmitirle a Fate todo lo que sentía por ella, todo su amor y cariño. Pero sentir a Fate de esa manera para Nanoha era demasiado, no podía controlar las emociones y sensaciones que eso le causaba, simplemente se volvía loca, por lo que, de algo que pensó seria, tierno y cariñoso, se volvió más intenso, Nanoha saboreaba los labios de Fate al contacto de los suyos, sentir la humedad de sus labios con los suyos, su respiración que se volvía una con la suya, sin pensarlo dos veces Nanoha obligo a Fate a separar sus labios y se introdujo en ella, tenía el control, y le gustaba, Fate le correspondía pero no trataba de dominar, simplemente se dejaba a su merced. Sin separarse, lentamente Nanoha comenzó a recostar a Fate sobre ella a lo largo de la banca en que se encontraban, sus lenguas danzaban en un baile interminable, sintiéndose, explorándose, haciéndoles perder la conciencia, y todo lo que existía a su alrededor, para quedar solamente ellas. Hasta que fue inevitable y les falto el aire, se separaron, lentamente para su propia sorpresa. Abrieron sus ojos, y Fate noto los ojos de Nanoha brillar a la par de la luna y las estrellas esa noche, eran hermosos, y supo que amaría esa mirada para siempre.

Sonrojada y con sus brazos, uno a cada lado del rostro de Nanoha, con su corazón latiendo a mil, el beso le pareció indescriptible, Nanoha se ofrecía a ella, le ofrecía su alma y su corazón, pero no sabía que decir, se habia quedado en blanco.

-Fate-chan tonta- repitió, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios- si yo te amo, porque eres tú, no se trata de lo que yo quería o imagine alguna vez, se trata de lo que siento por ti, y yo te amo, de no haber sido por ti, no sé qué sería de mi, para mi conocerte fue un milagro, he recuperado mi vida gracias a ti, y quiero vivirla contigo, para mi tu eres mi príncipe, eres amable y gentil, decidida y de mirada fuerte, siempre he sentido que tu mirada penetra a lo más profundo de mi ser, y me salvaste del lugar en que me confinaron para toda la vida…lo que siempre deseo mi familia para mi es que fuera feliz, y contigo, lo soy…

-Nanoha…- Fate sentía que quería llorar de la felicidad de tan solo escucharla.

-No llores… ¿Por qué lloras Fate-chan?... ¿No me crees que yo te ame?...sentirte cerca es la sensación más grande que haya sentido, el besarte, eres la única persona que quiero que me haga el amor- y el corazón de Fate dio un vuelco al escucharle decir esas palabras- no sé cómo, ni cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti, pero aquí me tienes, para ti, soy tuya Fate-chan- Nanoha acariciaba el cabello de Fate con una de sus manos, y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

-Para mí también, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Nanoha…- Fate termino de recostarse sobre Nanoha, quedando sobre su pecho, sintiendo el abrazo cálido de Nanoha, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón latir rápidamente, justo como el suyo en ese instante- ¿Cómo era el hombre de tus sueños Nanoha?- sin saber por qué esa pregunta le vino a su mente.

-Justo como tu Fate-chan…

-Pero yo no soy un hombre…

-Eres mejor que uno…- y Fate no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, con mucha alegría y felicidad.

La noche fue avanzando, y cuando ya miraron que era demasiado tarde decidieron marcharse a casa.

-Supongo que ya es hora de irnos…

-Suenas triste Fate-chan…

-Yo quería quedarme más tiempo así contigo…- y Fate hizo un puchero digno de una foto.

-No digas eso…en casa podemos hacer…cosas mucho más interesantes- hubo terminado decir eso Nanoha y Fate ya se había incorporado.

-Nos vamos entonces, mi princesa…- tomo la mano de Nanoha guiándola en dirección al auto.

Iban caminando despacio, disfrutando de la noche y de ese tan agradable pero inesperado silencio, cuando de repente escucharon un ruido que venía de uno de los arbustos oscuros del parque, Fate inmediatamente se puso delante de Nanoha en posición de defenderla.

-¡Espera! ¡Maldita enana!- escucharon a un hombre gritar desde el otro lado de los arbustos.

-¡Que no se escape! ¡Atraparemos a esa rata!- escucharon a otro más.

-¡Cuando te atrape! ¡Desearas no haber nacido!

Entonces al fin llego, de los arbustos salió alguien, no era ninguno de los hombres que habían escuchado, ni mucho menos, era una pequeña niña que corría dirigiéndose directamente en su dirección, venia tan agitada que no se dio cuenta de las personas hacia las que se dirigía, y termino chocando contra Nanoha, ya que justo al verla Fate se aparto de su camino. Asustada miró a ambas personas, las miraba rápidamente volteando a una y después a la otra.

-¡Te alcanzaremos! ¡Ya lo veras!- se escucho nuevamente a uno de los hombres que la perseguía, y la pequeña niña se agito nuevamente muy asustada, e intento echar a correr, cuando de pronto…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto la persona que la sujetó con ambas manos para detenerla…

-…N-no…yo…tengo…q…correr…- se encontraba tan abatida que no podía articular bien las palabras.

-Tómala entre tus brazos Nanoha- le dijo Fate a Nanoha al ver que no la había dejado escapar, cosa que ella también hubiera hecho.

-Como tu digas Fate-chan, pero tú ¿Qué harás?- le pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Qué que hare? Es un poco obvio ¿no?...- le respondió Fate caminando despacio al mismo lugar del cual había aparecido la niña.

-Ten cuidado Fate-chan…

-Lo tendré no te preocupes…

-P-pero…usted-es…no enti-enden…esos ho-hombres…son muy malos…

-Después hablaremos de la razón porque te persiguen, ahora…

Fate hablaba con decisión y conciencia de lo que sucedía, desde el momento en que, en silencio solo con sus miradas habían decidido ayudar a esa pequeña. Sentía como los hombres estaban próximos al lugar en que se encontraban. Fate se coloco en posición de ataque, con su brazo y pie izquierdo frente así y con el pie derecho atrás y su mano derecha agachada hacia atrás sobre su costado y la palma de su mano abierta.

El primero por fin llego saltando de entre los arbustos, y en un rápido movimiento Fate se agito con fuerza hacia adelante, impulso al frente desde abajo su mano derecha, golpeando directamente al tipo sobre su quijada desencajándosela, al contraminarla con su mano y haciéndolo caer de espaldas, haciéndolo perder la conciencia al instante. Nanoha estaba impresionada con lo que acababa de ver, pero se enfoco en consolar a la pequeña.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, Fate-chan nos protegerá- la niña no sabía quiénes eran esas personas, pero la estaban defendiendo y protegiendo, y eso bastaba para sentirse segura con esas extrañas y desconocidas.

Los otros dos llegaron rápidamente después del otro, vieron a su compañero caído y vieron a Fate.

-¡Perra! ¡Fuiste tú!

-¡Nos la pagaras!

Se arrojaron contra ella, en un claro desequilibrio para Fate, quien no tuvo ninguna compasión al arremeterse contra ellos, al primero que decidió sería su primera víctima, se giro sobre sí misma para asestar una fuerte patada contra su estomago y arrojarlo al aire, para luego hacerlo caer y perder la conciencia después de haber hecho un gesto de dolor. El otro y último sujeto le causo un poco de molestias a Fate, ya que tuvo que esquivar sus puños y patadas, al haberla atacado de espaldas, pero se puso frente al él, y al esquivar uno más de sus puños, le asesto uno de los suyos sobre la mejilla izquierda, para que en su desequilibrio poder darle con su rodilla directamente en su estomago, dejándolo también inconsciente contra el suelo.

-Wow, Fate-chan en verdad eres muy buena luchando…

-¿No te lo dije Nanoha?, pero más importante ahora, dame a la niña, y llama a la policía…

-Tú también puedes hacerlo Fate-chan…

-Lo siento, pero esta vez deje mi celular en el auto.

-Bien…- le dio a la niña a Fate y marco el numero de la policía.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto a la niña en sus brazos, quien al escuchar a Fate salió de su estado de shock, no terminaba de creer que había sido salvada, y al ver a Fate preguntándole con una sonrisa si estaba mejor, solo pudo llorar- ¡oye! No llores, ya todo está bien- y Fate la abrazo en un cálido abrazo que la niña le correspondió.

-Ya esta, he llamado al policía ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No lo sé, un poco aliviada supongo.

-No debe tener más de 6 años- supuso Nanoha al ver a la niña- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? ¿y por qué esos hombres te perseguian?- pregunto cariñosamente.

-¡Nanoha! Todavía se está recuperando del susto, déjala respirar- dijo al ver que la niña seguía llorando.

-Yo solo quería saber- confeso un poco encogida de hombros.

-Vivio…- la escucharon decir mirándola de forma sorprendida, aun estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos pero les dijo su nombre- Hakiriko Vivio…

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que llego la policía, dieron declaración de lo sucedido, arrestaron a los tipos que de hecho ya estaban siendo buscados por la policía, al parecer capturaban a niños huérfanos de las calles para oblogarlos a trabajr para ellos, entre otras cosas que a Nanoha le parecieron despreciables una tras otra. Los policías quisieron disponer de la pequeña vivió, quien había sido abandonada por sus padres y estaba siendo buscada, pero Fate se negó rotundamente al enterarse de aquello, los policías iban a negarse, no iban a permitir que una simple civil se llevara a una víctima del crimen, por lo que Fate tuvo que recorrer a su influente nombre, con lo que le dejaron a la niña y la llevo consigo a casa de Nanoha.

-¿En que estas pensando Fate-chan?

-No lo sé, es que me molesto mucho saber eso, como pueden abandonar a una hermosa criatura, que no puede defenderse en la vida…solo tiene 6 años…

-Te comprendo pero ¿Qué haremos? Te acusaran de secuestro…

-No pueden hacerlo…

-Pero no puedes simplemente tenerla contigo ¿Estás segura de que no tendremos problemas?…- Nanoha estaba insegura, no sabía mucho de ese tipo de cosas, aunque algo dentro de ella también se había removido al haber tenido a la pequeña Vivio en sus brazos.

Al llegar a casa, Nanoha le hizo de comer a la niña que tenía mucha hambre y vieron como se comió con mucha ímpetu lo poco que había en la cocina esa noche, junto con pan y leche, Vivio les conto que los tipos la maltrataban y la forzaban a trabajar, que querían venderla, y hacerle cosas horribles, ella los había escuchado a lo último, así que había tratado de escapar a toda costa ese día, y lo logro, corrió todo lo que pudo, esperando encontrar a alguien que la rescatara, y las había encontrado, diciendo eso les sonrió a ambas, y Fate y Nanoha no podían estar más enternecidas, Vivio les agradeció por lo del rescate y la comida, pero Nanoha rápidamente le dijo que ese no era el final, así que tomándola nuevamente en sus brazos la llevo al baño, le limpio toda la suciedad, y vio claramente que tenia marca de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, aparte de que así se veía mucho más delgada de lo que se veía con los harapos. Después del baño la llevaron a su habitación y casi de inmediato Vivio se había quedado dormida, estaba cansada y muy agotada por todo lo que le había sucedido, Nanoha y Fate la siguieron acostándose cada una a cada lado de la pequeña.

A partir de ese día habían comenzado a convivir con la niña, a diario ambas sentían querían verla sonreír, sus trabajos se lo dificultaron un poco, pero se esforzaron, sobre todo Fate, que pasaba más tiempo lejos de vivió por su trabajo, en cambio Nanoha convivía más con ella, la protegía de sus miedos, de las extrañas reacciones que tenia con los ruidos fuertes, la consolaba y le daba cariño; para distraerla comenzó a enseñarle a hacer pan, café, postres entre otras cosas, Nanoha solo de ver a esa pequeñita sonreír sentía que algo se removía en su interior de felicidad, sentía que de verdad quería cuidar a la pequeña y lo hacía a diario, motivo por el cual la niña también le correspondía más a ella, sentía que Nanoha le contagiaba con su alegría y su forma de ser. Le compraron ropita para ella, unas bonitas coletas que Vivio cargaba a diario, y unos cuantos juguetes, para cuando ya no tuviera nada que hacer. Por otro lado Fate, sabía que necesitaban algo mas para que nadie las molestara por tener a la pequeña vivió, y era quien tomaba el tema más seriamente, no porque Nanoha no lo fuera, sino porque Vivio ya lo era, una parte que se había vuelto importante para ambas, al despertar cada mañana y en la tarde ya para llegar la noche…

-Quiero cuidarla…- le afirmo Fate una de esas noches en la habitación después de que Vivio se hubiera dormido.

-¿La adoptaras?…

-Tienes razón…no solo solicitare la adopción, sino que demandare a sus padres…- Fate estaba furiosa y decidida, furiosa por saber que los padres de la pequeña la habían abandonado a su suerte, y decidida porque esta vez quería algo más…

-¡Fate-chan!...

-¡Es que me molesta mucho!...solo quiero que me respondas una cosa- cuando Fate quería algo, nadie la hacía cambiar de parecer tan fácilmente, solía comportarse muy impulsiva.

-¿Qué es?...

-¿Me apoyaras?

-Sabes que si…

-No es la primera vez que estoy a cargo de esta clase de niños…

-¿Eres tutora o algo asi?…- Nanoha no se esperaba aquello, a pesar de que no le parecía tan extraño.

-Así es, no te lo había dicho ya que el tema no había surgido pero, no te preocupes, tanto Erio como Caro, ya son adolescentes; Erio tiene 17 y Caro 16, me he encargado de ellos desde que tengo 18, Erio tenía 10 años y caro 9 cuando comencé a cuidar de ellos, ahora mismo están esforzándose arduamente en sus estudios, los veo cada semana para ver como están, y están muy bien…

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Fate-chan?- no es que Nanoha estuviera molesta, pero parecía ser algo importante de Fate y el no saberlo, la había descolocado un poco.

-Es que, Caro y Erio me están preparando una sorpresa de no sé qué, así que no puedo verlos sino hasta dentro de un par de meses más, y estar contigo, me ha sacado de este mundo, lo siento, no era mi intención ocultártelo, pero respecto a Vivio…-al finalizar Fate se veía un poco más seria.

-Comprendo, y no te lo reprocho….- de alguna manera no podía culparla, ella también había salido volando de este mundo.

-…respecto a Vivio no es lo que quiero esta vez…- desde el primer momento en que vio a la pequeña Vivio se había enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es acerca de lo de ser su tutora?

-Puedo quitársela a sus padres de cualquier manera…pienso darle mi apellido…

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Sera mi hija, de verdad quiero que sea mi hija…pero si tú no quieres…

-Lo aceptare solo con una condición…- a Fate le sorprendió esa afirmación.

-¿Cuál…?

-Que también lleve mi apellido…

-¿Pero tú estás…?

-Yo también quiero mucho a Vivio, y ya había pensado algo así, pero no estaba segura de lo que pensarías, ¿No te alegra? Ambas seriamos madres ahora, de ella, de nuestra propia hija…

-¿Qué si me alegra? Eso me haría muy feliz Nanoha- dijo arrojándose a ella para besarla.

Y así había ocurrido sin más, parecía algo apresurado y no lo era al mismo tiempo. Hayate se sorprendió mucho al ver la niña y que ambas la cuidaran, no era gran sorpresa de parte de Fate, al principio creyó que Fate había convencido a Nanoha de cuidarla pero, después se dio cuenta con el pasar de los días que también ella era sincera en lo que sentía por Vivio, ni que decir que ella se sintió muy feliz de ser tía, sin embargo en esta ocasión Fate y Nanoha si le advirtieron acerca de decírselo a Lyndi, querían ser ellas personalmente quienes se lo dijeran, por lo que dejaron ese como un tema pendiente.

Fate movilizo todos los trámites acerca de la adopción, no por nada los policías habían accedido a dejar a Vivio en sus manos, ellos ya conocían acerca de las tutorías que la precedían, y junto con ello Fate había presentado también la demanda, que si la hizo, y les dio una buena cantidad de años a los padres originales de Vivio. Y de esa manera es como había nacido Vivio Takamachi Harlown, después de una ardua lucha de decidir el orden de los apellidos, pero al final Fate dijo que así se escuchaba mejor y así los dejaron, realmente no importaba mucho, incluso si no estaban casadas, lo logró y eso la hizo sentirse más unida a Nanoha. De esa forma (como todos ya sabemos) Fate se convirtió en su protectora y Nanoha en su profesora (de forma legal), y Fate sentía que ese era un comienzo (muy extraño, y rápido porque Nanoha lo decía así) de la familia que formaba con Nanoha.

Vivio era una buena niña, muy inteligente y dedicada con cada cosa que hacía, Nanoha siempre se preguntaba si no extrañaría a sus padres biológicos, y si podría hacer un buen trabajo como madre, alguna vez espero serlo, no precisamente de esa forma, pero empezaba a preguntarse todo lo que se preguntan los padres primerizos, Fate la tranquilizaba diciéndole, que ella sería la mejor de las madres, y la mejor de las esposas también.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te casaras conmigo?- dijo Fate después de recibir un golpe en su hombro de parte de Nanoha.

-So dakedo…

-No te pongas así por cierto, ¿Cuándo le daremos su habitación a Vivio? Quiero estar contigo ¿sabes?…- el tono sujestivo no paso desapercibido por Nanoha.

-Vivio se sentiría muy mal si te escuchara decir eso ¿Sabes?...

-No es nada personal, es decir, ella es mi hija y la quiero como tal, pero me hace falta, tú ya sabes, y contigo, nunca lo hemos hecho…

-Y si nunca lo hacemos ¿Te molestaría?...- Nanoha sabia molestar a Fate, como solo ella podía…

-¡Nanoha! No me tortures de esta forma…- pidió, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus orejas imaginarias caídas.

-La habitación de Vivio quedara lista mañana, no te preocupes…-le dijo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente Fate volvió a la vida.

-¿En serio?

-¿Quieres que te diga que no?, no quería decírtelo, era una sorpresa…

-¡Genial!- grito Fate moviendo sus brazos eufóricamente.

-¿Qué es genial Fate-mama?-pregunto Vivio llegando a la habitación de sus madres después de haberse cepillado los dientes.

-Tu habitación Vivio- trato de decir sin que ninguna otra intención se le notara más que la alegría de saber que su hija tendría su propio cuarto- mañana estará lista…

-¡Eh! Nanoha-mama se supone que sería una sorpresa.

-Lo siento Vivio, pero quería hacer que tu Fate-mama se sintiera feliz, se veía un poco deprimida y cansada cuando vino…

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Estas feliz Fate-mama?

-Sí, muy feliz por _ti_ Vivio- dijo completamente ida, no quería ser mala, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar recordar como Nanoha le había insinuado la misma noche que conocieron a Vivio, y aunque aprendió a querer mucho a su hija, tenía derecho de querer estar con Nanoha ¿No?

**Fin del Flash-back**

Y justamente ese era el día, después de haber despedido a Hayate, había muchas cosas que celebrar, sobre todo para Fate, por fin podría estar con Nanoha, de alguna forma no tenía prisa, a pesar de estar impaciente, pareciera que sería su primera vez, y a lo mejor sí lo era, por el hecho de que sería con la persona con la que definitivamente quería pasar el resto de su vida, sería su primera vez de tantas, y esperaba que sí, deseaba hacerle el amor a Nanoha con desasosiego, trataría de no molestar ni despertar a Vivio, pero no sabía si se podría controlar, no quería pensar mucho, así que al llegar a la casa, hicieron lo que normalmente hacían. Por su parte Nanoha se miraba tranquila, nada parecía incomodarla, Fate se preguntaba si lo habría olvidado. Cocinaron las tres juntas, cenaron, vieron un programa de televisión, se dieron un baño juntas, se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas y al terminar se sentaron en el kotatsu a hacer lo que siempre acostumbraban antes de dormir.

-Rayos, otra vez…

-Acéptalo Fate-mama, no das una…

-Vivio no hables de esa forma…

-Pero es lo que Nanoha-mama siempre dice…

-Acéptalo Fate-chan no das una…

-Nanoha no le enseñes eso a Vivio…

-¿Qué no le enseñe a qué? A ganarte…

-¡Rayos!- decía una muy fastidiada Fate, no era suficiente con que Nanoha le ganara siempre en ese juego, sino que también le había enseñado Vivio como ganarle.

-Bien, supongo que le juego a terminado, mañana jugaremos otra cosa, pero por hoy, Fate-chan a perdido todas las partidas,…tendrás que pagar esta misma noche, Fate-chan- Fate dejo su rostro de mal perdedora, para mirar a los ojos a Nanoha, ella muy raramente hablaba con doble sentido en sus palabras, pero estaba claro que no había escuchado mal.

-¿Por qué Fate-mama siempre pierde cuando jugamos a este juego Nanoha-mama?- Vivio ignorante de las miradas entre sus madres le pregunto- es que ella es buena para muchas cosas, pero aquí nunca gana…

-Veras Vivio- le hablo dulcemente Nanoha- Fate-mama solo ha podido ganarle una sola vez a Nanoha-mama en este juego…

-¿Si?- Vivio miraba directamente a Nanoha.

-Es que tuvo un pequeño golpe de suerte, pero eso es todo…

-¡Nanoha!

-Fate-chan no seas mala perdedora, lo que pasa Vivio, es que hace mucho tiempo Nanoha-mama se dedicaba a eso, pero eso es todo, por eso Nanoha-mama sabe mucho…

-Sugoi…

-¿Verdad? Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes Vivio, ahora que dormirás en tu propia habitación?

-Muy bien, Vivio es muy valiente- se dijo Vivio.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-La verdad, es que me siento muy bien al dormir con ustedes Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama, antes mis padres me dejaban sola durante el día, y en la noche, ellos se iban a su propia habitación, Vivio casi siempre pasaba sola, pero ahora, aunque no vaya a dormir con ustedes, Vivio no siente que estará sola, porque veré a Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama en la mañana con un sonrisa ¿Verdad?…

-Claro que si Vivio- le dijo Fate para levantarse y abrazarla al ver que apenas había podido decir aquello aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Nanoha se levanto también e hizo lo mismo que ella.

Fate al tener a Vivio entre sus brazos la lleno de besos, causándole cosquillas y haciéndola sonreír, la levanto y así se la llevo a su nueva habitación. La recostó en su pequeña cama, Vivio tomo uno de los peluches que Nanoha le había regalado y se despidieron de ella.

-Que duermas bien mi princesita…y que tengas dulces sueños…

-Sí, Fate-mama…

-Más que quererte, te amamos Vivio…

-Yo también Nanoha-mama…

Le dieron un último abrazo y un último beso, para dirigirse a la habitación que ellas compartían. Se recostaron en su gran cama, Nanoha para nada había olvidado lo del día anterior y le parecía extraño lo que pasaba, esperaba que Fate tomara la iniciativa, o se encontrara lo suficientemente impaciente y se le arrojara encima reclamando sus besos pero no, ahí estaban una cerca de la otra boca arriba ya con las luces apagadas, y gracias a la luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse en las ventanas, Nanoha podía apreciar a Fate, pensativa.

-¿Crees que Vivio se encuentre bien?

-Pensé que tú eras la más emocionada con eso de su nueva habitacion…

-Es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella y…

-Fate-chan…- le susurró Nanoha tomando su rostro y volteándolo para que la mirara.

-¿Qué sucede Nanoha?...

-Ya olvidaste lo de anoche…

-Para nada es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en Vivio…- Nanoha solo suspiro.

-¿Quieres que regrese?...

-No lo sé…se supone que esta noche haría el amor contigo…pero…

-No puedo creerlo, ahora _yo _tendré que esperar a que te acostumbres a que ya no dormirá con nosotras…después de que tú esperaste tanto por que pudiéramos estar así…

-No es eso…- Fate levanto su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Nanoha y darle un beso fugaz en sus labios- creo que no puedo hacerlo, sintiendo la inseguridad de Vivio, incluso estando aquí contigo…

-Tienes razón…es solo que pensé…que no dejarías pasar la ocasión…

-No soy tan insensible…

-Bueno pues, bien por mi…

-Oye, ¿Qué no quieres?…

-Pero si eres tú Fate-chan la que se ha detenido…

-¿Por qué no le decimos a Hayate que se la lleve por este fin de semana?

-¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Claro, sabría que Vivio se encuentra bien…

-¿Crees que Hayate-chan acepte?

-No lo dudes, le diré que la lleve a pasear por un día entero y que al siguiente día iremos a recogerla, ¿Qué te parece?...

-¿Qué pase un día y una noche entera con Hayate-chan?

-Y un día y una noche entera solo para nosotras…

-¿Qué tal si le dice a Lyndi-san?

-No importa, para eso iremos al día siguiente, para ver si no cometió alguna tontería…

-¿Lyndi-san no se molestaría?

-Todo estará bien, incluso si eso ocurre, lo solucionaremos juntas, no lo olvides…nunca podríamos a avergonzarnos de Vivio…

-Que dices, claro que no, no es eso…

-Shhh, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ahora, solo bésame…

Faltaban cuatro días para el fin de semana, y ese fue el acuerdo en que quedaron, se besaron como siempre, apasionadamente y con mucho cariño, con una que otra caricia, pero sin pasar más allá, para eso querían el fin de semana, de cualquier forma el futuro les sonreía clemente, porque de cualquier manera sabían que estarían juntas de esa y de muchas otras maneras que pudieran imaginar.

**Notas:**

Saben, creo que mi cabeza ha andado un poco mareada por estos días, no sé que tan bien me ha quedado, que les parezca, pero así quedo, y además creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no soy buena en esto de la edición, si lo hago, pero siempre se me escapa algo, no prometo que próximamente no será así, ya que soy una distraída de primera, pero bueno, ni modo, así soy y que se le va hacer.

Respecto al lemón, que alguien menciono por ahí, lo pensé, pero yo nunca he escrito algo así, tal vez se me ocurrió que en un cuarto capítulo, pero naaaaahhhhh. Aunque si en sus rewiews me lo piden pueda que lo reconsidere, pero no lo prometo, no me gustan los compromisos, y que si decida hacerlo me salga bien, o que cumpla con sus expectativas, pero lo intentaría. Hasta la próxima.

Les gusto, no les gusto comenten igual.


End file.
